perdóname, todo es culpa mía, Papa
by atenea2410
Summary: Saga Majin Boo.Mientras el anciano kai despierta los poderes de Gohan, algo le sucede a este, y ahora su vida corre peligro...¿podrá Goku salvarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Será Gohan destruido por sus propios poderes?...Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el ersultado.**_

_**espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…No lo aguantaba más…cinco, seis, siete,…otra risita molesta…ocho, nueve, diez…vale, esto no estaba funcionando…<p>

Gohan inspiro profundamente, y se obligó a si mismo a calmarse. Pensó en volver a contar hasta diez, tenía la esperanza de que si hacia eso lograría calmarse, pero hasta el momento no había tenido mucho éxito, se había equivocado, OTRA VEZ…

Otra estridente risa rasgo el frágil silencio que los rodeaba, y Gohan volvió a suspirar pesadamente… Si, su primer error había sido aceptar la propuesta de este anciano, el viejo Kai que aseguraba poder despertar todos los poderes que encerraba en su interior, pero… ¡Pero ya habían pasado más de cinco horas, y este hombre lo único que hacía era leer una revista! ¡Y encima tenía la cara dura de exigirle que se concentrara! ¡Pero si él era el primero en distraerse!...Vale, cálmate, tienes que tranquilizarte, a lo mejor si volvía a contar hasta diez…

-_Oye, jovencito ya te he dicho que no te puedes distraer, ¡si lo haces tendremos que volver a empezar desde el principio!_

-_L-lo siento_ –Respondió mientras sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cara y se expandía rápidamente alrededor de sus mejillas, dejando un ligero rastro de color carmesí, en parte por la vergüenza que sentía **(**siempre había odiado que le regañasen**)**, y en parte por toda la ira que tenia acumulada… y para mejorar la situación le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, seguro que aguantar tanto la rabia le había sentado mal…

Por su parte, el anciano dios, satisfecho por la reacción del muchacho **(**el cual había interpretado que el sonrojo del joven se debía a la vergüenza que este sentía al haber sido regañado por alguien tan respetado y honorable como él**)**, había vuelto a su trabajo, a leer la revista…**_*EJEM_*** a despertar los poderes del chico.

Gohan miro a su alrededor, buscando el apoyo de su padre, aunque solo fuera con la mirada. A lo mejor a si lograría sentirse un poco mejor…

Gohan medito un momento sobre lo que acababa de pensar, y sonrió con cariño. Si, seguro que lograba sentirse mejor, su padre tenía ese extraño efecto sobre la gente, el don de atraer la felicidad sin importar el momento ni el lugar…Realmente lo admiraba, el era su padre, su héroe…siempre había querido ser como él. Ya desde pequeño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, hacia todo lo posible por complacerle, pero…

Pero le había fallado, y por culpa de su error, él, él había…

Gohan sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, como una oscura pincelada de dolor cubrió por completo sus hermosos ojos color azabache.

Ta vez si él no hubiera…Si simplemente hubiese escuchado a su padre, quizás…nada de esto habría pasado, y su madre tendría ahora un marido y su hermano un padre, un padre que lo hubiese conocido al nacer, que lo viera crecer, que lo cuidara… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a su padre? El no había hecho nada malo… ¡había pagado por sus errores! No había derecho, no era justo, tendría que haberle pasado a él en lugar de a su padre… **_¡No! ¡No pienses en eso Gohan, para!_**, se grito molesto, quizás por su propia debilidad, mientras se limpiaba con rabia una fugitiva lagrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos. ¡Este no era el momento de dejarse llevar por la autocompasión!, **_¡ya tendrás tiempo de culparte cuando todo esto haya acabado! ¡No querrás volver a defraudar a papa! ¡¿Verdad?_**

El semi-saiyan se puso rígido, y una mirada de determinación se apoderó de su cara. Tenía que hacer esto, por su familia, por la tierra, ¡por su padre!

Sonrió al sentir como lo invadía un nuevo sentimiento de determinación, y sabia que estaría preparado para todo, para enfrentar al mundo ¡incluso se sentía capaz de vencer a Majin Boo!

Por desgracia, toda esta nueva determinación no le duro mucho tiempo. Se esfumó por completo al ver a su padre…

El saiyan seguía allí, bajo la sombra de ese frondoso árbol…roncando. Si, había decidido echarse una siesta, mientras él, **SU HIJO**, sufría el tener que aguantar a este molesto… respetable** (**se corrigió mentalmente a si mismo**)** anciano… Y la verdad es que no lo soportaba mas, como tuviera que quedarse allí sentado otro mísero segundo, se iba a volver loco… ¡por no hablar de que se le habían dormido las piernas!

Goku se estremeció, y movió su brazo inconscientemente sobre su cara, para espantar a la traviesa mariposa que se había posado en su nariz, confundiéndola con una flor. La mariposa revoloteo, molesta por el movimiento del hombre, y se poso en su cabeza, como si se estuviera burlando de él.

Goku, parpadeó, al sentir los insistentes rayos del sol que caían suavemente sobre sus parpados, y perezosamente abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor, momentáneamente extraviado, hasta que recordó donde se encontraba.

Se incorporó a la vez que bostezaba ruidosamente, y, aún medio dormido, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, lo que hizo que la mariposa se asustara, y volviera a posarse en la nariz del hombre, quien parpadeó confundido. La mariposa aleteó un par de veces, como si estuviera regañando al saiyan por su acción, y luego se alejó, volando elegantemente, pero con cierta dignidad.

Goku volvió a parpadear, intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar, cuando todos los recuerdos de ese día lo golpearon con fuerza: el permiso de vida por veinticuatro horas, el torneo, el rencuentro con sus seres queridos…el misterioso Kao Shin del este, la aparición de Buu, enseñarles a los pequeños el arte de la fusión, la llegada al reino de los dioses, el reencuentro con Gohan…¡Gohan!

El saiyan busco con la mirada a su hijo, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera con facilidad por todo su rostro. Su hijo seguía sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por última vez antes de dormirse, y no parecía muy contento…Tenia una mirada de exasperación en su rostro, el ceño fruncido, y la boca ligeramente torcida en un gesto de molestia…Exactamente la misma cara que ponía cuando era más pequeño, y se enfadaba porque quería ir a entrenar con él y Chi-Chi se negaba y lo obligaba a ponerse a estudiar, o cuando quería quedarse un rato más despierto, actuando como un adulto, pero al final se acababa rindiendo al dulce abrazo del sueño, quedándose dormido en sus brazos…

El peli-negro sonrió nostálgicamente ante todos esos recuerdos, protagonizados solo por el y por su pequeño hijo…Bueno, tal vez ya no fuera tan pequeño…

por alguna razón esa idea lo molesto profundamente, y deseó que su hijo volviera a ser como era antes, cuando solo tenía cuatro años, cuando él era el único centro de su universo…

Inquietado por sus propios pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en la inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre la tierra, y se pregunto cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se había quedado dormido. Se encontraba totalmente desorientado sobre el tiempo que había pasado, pero una cosa tenía clara, estaba completamente seguro de que no había sido poco…

Se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con Shin, y cuando se disponía a llamar su atención, para preguntarle por la hora, lo invadió una extraña sensación. Un miedo inexplicable azotó todo su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente paralizado. Recordaba vagamente haber sentido algo parecido una vez, una sola vez, hace mucho tiempo…Cuando Raditz había secuestrado a Gohan… era el miedo de perderlo, pero ¿por qué?...

El ki se su hijo… ¡estaba descendiendo! ¡Y a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida!. El corazón comenzó a golpearle dolorosamente contra el pecho, cada latido acompañado por un rítmico golpeteo, que lo confundía profundamente, y que hizo que se sumiera en un extraño estado, donde la realidad parecía estar nublada por un espeso manto de niebla.

Volvió a la realidad al oír el grito de Shin, que reclamaba el nombre de su hijo. La desesperación que emanaba del llamado del dios, realmente lo asusto, y se giro rápidamente para comprobar lo que pasaba.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, pero al saiyan le parecieron horas, como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta. Gohan se había incorporado, y se tambaleaba ligeramente de un lado a otro, luchando por sostenerse en pie. Apenas había logrado mantener el equilibrio unos escasos segundos, cuando comenzó a caer lentamente. Era como si todo el tiempo se hubiera detenido su alrededor, incluso la propia naturaleza se mostraba reacia a interrumpir ese momento, a romper el eterno silencio que en cuestión de segundos había envuelto a todo el diminuto planeta, dejando solo una mancha gris de lo que en algún momento fue la realidad, cubriendo todo de sombras…o al menos a si lo creía Goku.

Su mundo se había detenido, todo en cuestión de segundos, dejando el rastro de un silencio surrealista, solo roto por los sonidos huecos de su corazón golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho. No logro saber el momento exacto en que había dejado de ser consciente de la realidad, lo único que sabía, es que se había abalanzado hacia delante, intentando atrapar a su hijo antes que se golpeara dolorosamente contra el suelo…

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARA...<em>**

**_BUENO, ESTE HA SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS VUESTRA OPINIÓN, Y ME DIGAIS SI VALE LA PENA O NO CONTINUARLO._**

**_¡GRACIAS A TODOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO!_**

**_POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS!_**


	2. negando su propio destino

_**DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el ersultado.**_

_**espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**P.D: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TIXITHAXX POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC Y DE APOYARME A CONTINUARLO, ESTE CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO A TI! MUCHAS GRACIAS! ^.^**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO II<em>**

Gohan parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de enfocar su mirada en el ancestral Kai. Había empezado a sentirse realmente mal en cuestión de segundos. No tenía sentido, un instante antes se encontraba perfectamente, y ahora… ahora Gohan pensaba que era un verdadero milagro que aún no hubiese vomitado.

Sentía nauseas, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido… y si no supiera que es físicamente imposible, se atrevería a jurar que sentía como el planeta giraba, a una velocidad de vértigo, arrastrando consigo formas y colores. Dejando a su alrededor una espiral de manchas difusas, entremezcladas con cientos de colores confusos, que Gohan no era capaz de identificar.

Horrible… si, horrible, esa era la única palabra con la que podía definir como se sentía.

Parecía que todo a su alrededor se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro.

El joven semi-saiyan realmente no lograba comprender como conseguía sostenerse en pie… Espera… ¿En pie?... ¿Se había levantado?...No, no lo había hecho, seguía sentado… la sensación de vértigo le estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba…

Gohan gimió como la estridente risa del supremo Kai perforó sus oídos sensibles, retumbando dolorosamente en su cabeza. Rápidamente coloco sus manos sobre sus oídos intentando apaciguar así el sonido de la risa.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, solo quería olvidarse de todo, tumbarse en la hierba y fingir que no pasaba nada, como si todo fuera el producto de una absurda pesadilla…

Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo de pronto como le faltaba el aire. No podía respirar. Necesitaba levantarse…

Apoyó las manos en el suelo, y con esfuerzo se impulsó hacia arriba, molesto de que una tarea tan fácil como esa le resultara tan difícil. Cuando por fin consiguió separarse del suelo, una sensación de vértigo lo invadió. Se tambaleó de un lado a otro, intentando mantener el equilibrio. No sentía las piernas….

Y entonces sucedió. Dio un último traspiés, sintiendo que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerle por más tiempo, y comenzó a caer lentamente hacia el suelo, sumido en un extraño estado de semiinconsciencia.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Unos cálidos **(**pero también musculosos**)** brazos lo habían sostenido antes de que cayera. Gohan logró vislumbrar a través de sus parpados, la borrosa silueta de su captor, extrañamente familiar, cuando la oscuridad total se apodero de él.

-_Gohan… Gohan… ¡Vamos Gohan despierta!_ –Goku zarandeó suavemente a su hijo en sus brazos, intentando que abriera los ojos. – _Gohan, por favor reacciona…_ -Susurro preocupado al ver que su hijo no despertaba.

-_Disculpe maestro, pero ¿Usted sabe que le ha pasado?_ –le Pregunto Shin al anciano Dios, mientras intentaba recuperarse de la carrera que habían hecho para llegar hasta allí.

-_Si, ¿Es esto parte del ritual?_ –Quiso saber Kibito, extrañado por lo ocurrido.

El saiyan miró al ancestral Kai, esperando su respuesta. El dios se quedó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, parecía preocupado… y eso preocupo aún más a Goku. ¿Y si esto no era normal? Entonces…. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hijo? ¿Sería grave? ¿Y si…?

-_No, definitivamente esto no debería haber pasado…_ -Contesto con calma, como si toda esta situación no le preocupara… o no lo importase.

Y la verdad sea dicha, esa indiferencia molesto bastante a Goku. ¿Quién se creía que era? Vale que fuera un dios todo poderoso y eso, pero eso no le daba derecho a…

Espera un momento… Si se supone que esto no debería haber pasado, entonces… ¿¡por qué rayos Gohan se había desmayado?

-_Pero, maestro, no lo entiendo, si no es parte del ritual…¿Por qué Gohan se a…?, quiero decir, antes parecía estar perfectamente… **(**Bastante cansado de usted, pero bien al fin y al cabo**)**_

-_… No lo se, Shin, no lo se…_ -Suspiró pesadamente. Seguro que esto retrasaría bastante el ritual, justo lo que les faltaba. –_pero… De una cosa estoy seguro, si no logramos despertar los poderes del chico a tiempo, ya nos podemos ir despidiendo de la tierra…_

Goku había permanecido en silencio mientras los dioses hablaban entre ellos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Acunó con cuidado a su hijo en sus brazos, intentando que estuviera en una posición cómoda, cuando se percató de que algo había cambiado. La respiración del semi-saiyan se había acelerado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Parecía que le costaba respirar… y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso color rojo, tan intenso que casi parecía irreal.

El peli-negro, poso su mano sobre la frente del chico, para tomarle la temperatura, pero la apartó tan rápidamente como la había puesto. Gohan estaba ardiendo.

Goku se sopló rápidamente en la mano, le dolía mucho, muchísimo. Solo lo había rozado, un instante, poco más de un segundo pero… ¡por el mismísimo Dende, el chico quemaba como el diablo!

-_Bueno, sea cual sea el motivo, está claro que no podemos dejar al niño aquí._

Goku se sobresaltó al notar lo cercana que sonaba la voz. Kibito se encontraba justo a su lado, de cuclillas, observando a Gohan. Lo cierto es que no había sentido al dios acercarse…

-_Si…parece que está empeorando…_ -Comentó preocupado Shin, observando también al joven semi-saiyan. –_Ven,_ _sígueme…_ -agrego mirando a Goku.

El saiyan asintió levemente con la cabeza, cargando cuidadosamente a Gohan en sus brazos.

Shin ascendió hacia el cielo, y comenzó a volar rápidamente, seguido de cerca por los demás, hacia un destino que Goku desconocía.

Durante el trayecto, Shin, Kibito e incluso el viejo Kai, se voltearon más de una vez para mirar al joven "dormido", que ahora descansaba en los brazos de Goku.

El saiyan sonrió un poco al pensar en como reaccionaría su hijo al saber esto. Siempre había odiado ser el centro de atención, incluso cuando era muy pequeño.

Goku frunció el ceño al pensar en esto. Si, su hijo nunca se había tomado bien que lo halagaran, ¡Incluso negaba el mérito que, claramente, se merecía!… Pensándolo bien Gohan nunca había tenido mucha confianza en si mismo ni en sus habilidades, justo todo lo contrario a él. Quizás tendría que haber pensado en esto cuando alentó a su hijo a luchar contra célula…

-_Aquí es, ya hemos llegado._ – Al oírlo, Goku rompió su tren de pensamientos, y miró a Shin. El dios tenía el brazo extendido, mostrando ante él un gigantesco palacio, que a Goku le pareció extremadamente similar a la atalaya de Kami-sama, donde actualmente se alojaban Dende, Mister Popo y, sorprendentemente, Piccolo.

Piccolo… Goku se preguntó vagamente como reaccionaría el namek al saber que su alumno seguía vivo, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Goku aparto esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, y prestó atención a la explicación del relativamente joven Kai.

-_Venga Goku, entremos, dejaremos que Gohan descanse en una habitación mientras nosotros intentamos analizar un poco la situación._

-_Oye Shin, ¿es esta tu casa?_ –Le pregunto el peli-negro, mientras caminaban por los angulosos pasillos del palacio, dejando tras de si el lejano eco de sus pasos.

El Dios pensó un momento la respuesta antes de contestar. –_Sí, se podría decir que si…_ -Respondió en un tono ligeramente oscuro, como si quisiera olvidar un doloroso recuerdo. –_Pero eso ahora no importa… Dejemos_ descansar _aquí a Gohan_. –Dijo abriendo la puerta que se encontraba a su lado, dejando ver en su interior, una inmensa habitación de tonalidades blancas, en cuyo centro descansaba una gigantesca cama.

Goku no quiso insistir más en el tema. Todos teníamos nuestros secretos, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. No era tan ingenuo como muchos lo pensaban…

Colocó con cuidado a su hijo en la cama, arropándolo como lo había hecho años atrás, cuando Gohan era pequeño. Le tomo una vez más la temperatura, colocándole la mano sobre la frente. Seguía ardiendo…

El semi-saiyan se estremeció ligeramente por el roce, y gimió lastimosamente, parecía que estaba sufriendo…

Goku se sentía completamente impotente. Siempre había odiado ver a las personas sufrir, por ello se había jurado proteger a cualquier ser vivo que pisara la tierra, pero ahora… Ahora su hijo estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de donde él se encontraba, sufriendo, ¡y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo!

Goku miro por última vez a su hijo, apartándole cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello rebelde que se le había posado sobre la cara, pegajoso del sudor que cubría todo el rostro del muchacho.

Miró hacia la puerta. Los tres dioses lo esperaban en un silencio respetuoso, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar a continuación.

Se levanto lentamente del suelo (1), y se dirigió hacia la salida. Mirando una última vez hacia atrás, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Dejando al joven semi-saiyan completamente solo en el inmenso cuarto…

-_He estado pensando…_ -Comenzó el anciano dios, mientras volvían a deshacer el camino que habían hecho minutos antes para llegar a la habitación.-_Y creo saber lo que ha pasado…_

-_y si lo sabía, ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?_ –le cortó Goku, algo molesto.

.-_Si me dejaras hablar entenderías porque._ –Le espetó el anciano molesto. -_*****Ejem***** bueno, lo que iba a decir antes de que nuestro amigo me interrumpiera_ –Dijo recalcando la última frase con cierto rencor. _–Es que…no se me ocurrió esta posibilidad antes porque… Bueno… ¡se me había olvidado, ¿vale?_

Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo, sorprendidos por la respuesta del dios.

-_¡PERO MAESTRO ¿CÓMO HA PODIDO OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE?_ –Le reprendió Shin enfadado.

-_¡PUES POR QUE YA SOY MAYOR Y ES NORMAL QUE SE ME OLVIDEN CIERTAS COSAS! ¡Y HABLAME COM MÁS RESPETO JOVENCITO, NO OLVIDES QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR!_-le gritó apuntándole con su huesudo dedo.- _¡DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO!_

-_¡EL QUE DEBERIA DISCULPARSE ES USTED!_

Mientras los dos dioses discutían, los pobres Kibito y Goku solo podían observar la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

-_…*****EJEM***** siento interrumpir __esta agradable conversación, pero_…

-_¡¿Podría decirnos de una maldita vez de que se trata?_ –Se rompió Goku, interrumpiendo a Kibito antes de que pudiera continuar. –_Por favor…_ -añadió en voz baja, consciente del tono que había utilizado, y como sus compañeros lo observaban sorprendidos. No era muy normal ver como Goku se alteraba de esa forma…

-_Y-yo…Lo siento maestro. También te pido disculpas a ti Goku_ -dijo girándose hacia él.-_este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir…_

-_Cierto._ –Coloboró el anciano dios. - _… ¡¿Qué?_ –preguntó molesto al ver que todos lo miraban fijamente.

-_Bueno_ –Comenzó Kibito.-_ teniendo en cuenta que Shin ya se ha disculpado, ahora le toca a usted…_

-_¡¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO PIENSO DISCULPARME! ¡PARA EMPEZAR, NO TENGO PORQUE HACERLO!_-dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza con cierta dignidad.- _¡ADEMÁS SOY VUESTRO SUPERIOR, Y ESO ME DA DERECHO A HACER LO QUE_ _QUIERA!_ –finalizó sacando la lengua de forma burlona a todos los presentes.

-_Sí, si lo que sea, vamos a olvidar ya esta ridícula conversación…_ -el pobre Shin suspiró pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podían perder el tiempo con tonterías como esta, Gohan corría peligro… y si al él le pasaba algo, seguramente la tierra seguiría su misma suerte-_y ahora, si nos hiciera el favor de continuar con la explicación…_

-_De acuerdo, pero que conste que yo no tengo porque disculparme…_ -dijo mirando de reojo a Kibito, quien inmediatamente apartó la mirada del ía que admitir que intimidaba bastante...

El dios se quedo en silencio, pensando en la forma adecuada de explicar la situación para que los demás la entendiesen.

-_Lo que yo creo que le pasa a Gohan_ -comenzó en un tono serio, dejando entrever una antigua y ancestral sabiduría en su voz.- _es que…no acepta el despertar de sus nuevos poderes._

-_¿Qué no acepta sus nuevos poderes?_-repitió Shin en voz alta-_... Kibito, ¿Tú sabes lo que significa?_-le susurró a su enorme compañero.

-_la verdad es que no…_ -le contestó el gigantesco dios en el mismo tono.

-_… No lo entiendo… ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué Gohan no quiere ser más fuerte?_ –preguntó el peli-negro extrañado.

-_No, lo que quiero decir es que él de forma inconsciente niega el despertar de sus propios poderes_. –se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.-_Es la primera vez que veo a alguien con semejante poder, un poder difícil de manejar… pero si se sabe controlar puede ser un gran arma a nuestro favor. El problema es que Gohan, por algún motivo, mantiene este poder atado en su interior, apenas dejándolo escapar en ciertas ocasiones…y ahora, al intentar despertar esos poderes, Gohan inconscientemente se ha negado a hacerlo… digamos que el joven está ahora mismo en guerra con su propio interior…_

-_¿Y eso qué significa?_ –El saiyan sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estomago. No estaba completamente seguro de querer saber la respuesta…

-_Eso amigo mío, significa que tenemos problemas… graves problemas._ –añadió en un susurro apenas perceptible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los sensible oídos del saiyan lograra entenderlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARA...<em>**

_**(**1**)**Goku se había arrodillado al borde de la cama de Gohan, para poder ver mejor la cara de su hijo._

**_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y RECORDAD QUE SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS! (ME GUSTARÍA MEJORAR A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR, Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE VUESTROS CONSEJOS ME AYUDARÍAN A HACERLO)!_**

**_POR FAVOR, **_DEJEN REVIEWS _**!_**


	3. Una solución arriesgada

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el ersultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_P.D: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LE HAYAN DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA, ESPECIALMENTE A TIXITHAXX (TE PROMETO QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA TE TRATARE DE TÚ), A MIKEMASTERS Y A BELL-STAR, POR MOSTRARME SU APOYO, GRACIAS! ^.^_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III<p>

-_Sigo pensando que es una mala idea…_

-_¿Cuántas veces vas a repetir lo mismo?_-Preguntó molesto el anciano.-_¡No estoy sordo ¿Vale?_

-_Si usted me escuchara no tendría porque repetirlo._- Shin se cruzó de brazos, mirando con reproche al anciano.-_Y eso de que no está sordo es discutible._ -Añadió en voz baja.

-_¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?_

-_¡No, no nada!_ –Rió algo nervioso, negando violentamente con los brazos.

-_Si tú lo dices…_-El anciano dios se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y volvió a centrar su atención en el símbolo que, con tiza blanca, había comenzado a dibujar en el suelo.

Shin suspiró claramente aliviado. Después frunció el ceño, observando como el dios trazaba metódicamente cada línea del dibujo, formando extraños símbolos escritos en una antigua lengua, ya olvidada por todos.

El dios se volvió a preguntar si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que este era un ritual muy arriesgado, además estaban poniendo demasiado en juego…Incluido el destino de la tierra.

-_Maestro… no se si deberíamos hacer esto, es demasiado…_

-_¿Acaso tú tienes una idea mejor?_-El dios le cortó bruscamente, sin apartar la atención del dibujo.

-_B-bueno, no pero…_

-_¡Pues entonces deja de quejarte!_-El anciano levantó los brazos, exasperado.- _¡Ya que no me estas ayudando en nada, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es quedarte calladito y dejar de molestarme!_-luego, pensándolo un instante añadió._-Y que quede claro, yo se muy bien lo que me hago,_ _¡No como vosotros, los jóvenes, que ni siquiera sabéis hacer un simple_ _dibujo! (1)_-Dijo mientras le mostraba la tiza a Shin, colocándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro, quien se apartó sorprendido.-_¡Y tú!_-El anciano se giró bruscamente, señalando a Kibito.-_¡Quítate de en medio ¿No ves que me estas_ _molestando?_

El gigantesco dios saltó por la sorpresa, y miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

-_¿Se refiere a mi?-_Preguntó extrañado, señalándose con un dedo.

-_¡Claro que me refiero a ti! ¿O es que acaso tú ves alguien más en esta habitación?_-el ancestral Kai extendió el brazo, señalando a su alrededor.

-_¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!_-Se defendió, comenzando a acercarse al anciano dios.

-_¡Ese es el problema, que no estás haciendo nada y…AHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE HACES?_-Gritó apuntándolo con su huesudo dedo, dejando caer la tiza al suelo.

Kibito se paró en seco, asustado por el repentino sobresalto del dios. Luego miró hacia sus pies, siguiendo el recorrido que le señalaba el anciano con el dedo. Había pisado una de las líneas del extraño dibujo, borrando ligeramente una parte del mismo.

-_¡¿PERO A QUE ESPERAS? ¡LEVANTA EL PIE AHORA MISMO!_

-_S-si_.-Kibito le hizo caso, levantando rápidamente el pie del suelo.

-_Maestro, por favor cálmese, ¿no ve que no lo ha hecho con mala atención?, ha sido un accidente…_-Shin dio un paso hacia delante, intentando calmar al anciano. Luego tragó saliva y miró lentamente hacia abajo. Había escuchado un ligero chasquido…

La tiza… había pisado la tiza…Estaba rota…oh-oh

Shin apartó rápidamente el pie del suelo, y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia su superior. El dios estaba temblando de la ira, apretando fuertemente las manos, formando dos puños perfectos.

_-L-lo siento, ha sido sin querer, de verdad, yo no quería…._

-_fuera…_-Susurró el anciano Kai, a la vez que apretaba aun más los puños. Tornándose sus nudillos de un color blanco. -_¡FUERA!_-repitió más fuerte, provocando que Shin y Kibito saltaran del susto.

-_¡AHORA!_-Los dos dioses salieron disparados de la habitación, tropezándose entre ellos en la salida.-_¡Y QUE NO SE OS OCURRA VOLVER!_-Gritó cogiendo el pomo de la puerta y cerrándola de un fuerte portazo.

-_Menudo carácter, tampoco era para que se pudiera a si…_

-_…Oye Kibito… ¿Tú crees que esto va a funcionar?_ –Shin se giró hacia su compañero, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -_¿No piensas que es una locura?_

El gigantesco dios le devolvió la mirada, luego, cruzándose de brazos, observó la puerta de la habitación. Era una puerta de madera, enorme, con extraños grabados en los bordes, algunos tan pequeños que no se podían percibir a simple vista. Shin miró en la misma dirección.

-_Si te soy sincero, no creo que funcione…_-Comenzó con un tono serio.-_Pero…Sabes tan bien como que es lo único que podemos hacer._

El dios no le contesto. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

Goku observó fijamente el rostro de su hijo. El joven Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre. Su pelo, normalmente sedoso, ahora estaba enredado y pegajoso por el sudor que le caía constantemente de la frente, cubriéndola por un fino manto de gotitas brillantes. También respiraba mucho más rápido, como si le faltara el aire.

El saiyan cogió un paño, y con cuidado lo pasó por la frente de su hijo, intentando secar las persistentes gotas de sudor que caían por ella.

Luego, dejó el paño en el suelo, justo a su lado, y acarició suavemente la mejilla del niño.

Parecía tan pequeño, tan frágil…Que Goku temió que se fuera a romper por el más mínimo soplo de aire.

El semi-saiyan gritó de dolor, agarrando inconscientemente las sábanas y retorciéndolas con todas sus fuerzas.

El saiyan rápidamente se acercó a Gohan, y con cuidado enterró su mano en el pelo del niño, comenzando a acariciarlo. Esta era la única manera que conocía para calmar a su hijo, la misma que utilizaba cuando Gohan era pequeño y se asustaba por alguna pesadilla. Pero ahora, años más tarde, Goku temió que ya no tuviera ese mágico efecto en su hijo.

Al poco tiempo, el semi-saiyan empezó a calmarse, volviendo a respirar con normalidad, mientras liberaba las sábanas de su estricto agarre.

Goku agarró suavemente la mano de su hijo, suspirando por enésima vez en ese día. Luego se acercó a su oído, aun acariciándole el cabello.

-Shhh…Tranquilo, papa ya está aquí…Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada…-Dijo en voz alta, quizás para convencerse a si mismo, y luego, en voz más baja añadió.-No puedo perderte otra vez (2)…No ahora…

El saiyan se alejó lentamente de Gohan, dejando descansar al niño, que parecía haberse sumido en un profundo sueño sin sueños.

Luego miró por la ventana, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con los dioses apenas unos minutos atrás.

_FLASH BACK_

-_¿Y eso qué significa?_ –El saiyan sintió como se le hacia un nudo en el estomago. No estaba completamente seguro de querer saber la respuesta…

-_Eso amigo mío, significa que tenemos problemas… graves problemas._ –añadió en un susurro apenas perceptible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los sensible oídos del saiyan lograra entenderlo.

-_¿Problemas?_ –Repitió preocupado. Algo en el tono del ancestral dios le hacía temer lo peor -_¿Qué clase de problemas?_

El anciano se enderezó, cruzando las manos tras su espalda y observó atentamente a todas y cada una de las "personas" que lo rodeaban. Luego clavó su mirada en el saiyan, y comenzó a hablar con voz tranquila, como si no hubiese nada de que preocuparse.

-_Si no me equivoco, el chico es un híbrido. Mitad humano, mitad saiyan ¿verdad?_-Dijo con una voz lenta y calculada, controlando cada palabra que decía. Goku movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.-_Ambas mitades son_ _completamente diferentes. Cada una tiene su propia personalidad, distinta a la de su homólogo. Sin embargo se_ _necesitan_ _mutuamente para existir, ya que ambas se unen para forman un solo ser. Pero, ahora._-Continuó con voz lenta, como si fuera a desvelar el mayor secreto del mundo. -_Ambas partes están en guerra, queriendo dominarse mutuamente…_

-_¿Y por qué…?_

-_Por culpa del despertar de sus poderes…_-Susurró Shin, empezando a comprender.-_Luchan porque uno quiere liberarlo_ _pero el otro se niega…_-Continuó intentando ordenar sus propios pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que contestaba inconscientemente a la pregunta (no del todo formulada) de Goku.

-_ Exacto. Veo que lo has entendido. Su parte saiyan, quiere liberar todo su potencial, mientras que su lado humano se niega a hacerlo…_

-_¿Y porque se niega?_

El anciano miró fijamente a Kibito antes de contestarle.

-_Esa, amigo mío, es la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere despertar un poder que es suyo de nacimiento?_...-Se calló un segundo, pensando en la respuesta que daría a su propia pregunta._-Y francamente, yo no_ _tengo ni la más remota idea del porqué. Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo directamente al chico_.-Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.-_Pero ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos_…

-_¿Más importantes…?_-Goku tragó saliva, sintiendo como de pronto se le había secado la garganta. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un presentimiento muy, pero que muy malo…-_¿Qué puede ser más importante que…?_

-_¿Habéis pensado que pasara cuando ambas partes terminen de luchar?, porque solo puede haber un solo ganador ¿no?-_Goku, Shin y Kibito asintieron lentamente, prestando total atención a lo que decía el ancestral kai._-pues bien, tengo una noticia buena y una mala._ _Si gana su lado humano, significara que por fin habrá aceptado sus poderes, el joven_ _despertara, y yo podré continuar con el ritual. Sus poderes serán liberados, y vencerá a Majin Boo, salvando a la_ tierra… ¡Y _no olvides que me prometiste una cena con una encantadora jovencita!_-le recordó al saiyan, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-_¿Y si gana su lado saiyan? ¿Qué pasara?-_Quiso saber el joven dios, consciente de que el anciano aún no había dicho la mala noticia.

-_¿Qué pasara si gana su lado saiyan? ¿Eh?_..._ Pues la verdad es que no estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que si gana la parte saiyan, y se libera todo su poder, su lado humano no podrá soportar la repentina explosión de energía Y entonces... Gohan será consumido por su propio poder y morirá._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

El saiyan entre cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los puños. No. No lo permitiría. No iba a permitir que su hijo muriera, no otra vez. Lo salvaría, tenía que hacerlo. Todo iba a salir bien, el anciano Kai tenía un plan…Y funcionaría, si, iba a funcionar…

-_¿Goku?_

El saiyan se sorprendió, y se giró rápidamente para ver al dios. Parece que tendría que olvidar su pequeño conflicto interno, al menos, de momento.

-_Hola Shin… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ya habéis terminado con los preparativos?_

-_Sí, ya está todo listo…Cuando quieras podemos ir…_

_-Por mi nos podemos ir ya…_-Contestó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-_Goku, por favor, espera un momento,…_-El dios alargó la mano, agarrando el brazo del peli-negro antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación.-_¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?...Es muy arriesgado…También para él_-Agregó señalando con la cabeza al joven que descansaba en la cama.

_-Se que es arriesgado. También se que hay mucho en juego…_-El saiyan miró también a Gohan, comenzando a andar para acercarse a él._-Pero también se que esta es nuestra única oportunidad de salvarlo…-_Se paró delante de la cama, agachándose para besar a su hijo en la frente. Le apartó una vez más los rebeldes mechones de pelo, que se aferraban con fuerza a su cara.-_Y estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo._-Sentenció seriamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Shin se quedó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, mirando atentamente la habitación. Una pequeña pincelada de dolor cubrió sus ojos al recordar todo lo vivido en ese palacio, todo lo que había perdido...

El dios negó con la cabeza, apartando todos aquellos recuerdos, que ingenuamente, pensaba que había conseguido olvidar. Se equivocaba...

Shin cruzó el umbral de la puerta en silencio, siguiendo al saiyan lentamente, muy lentamente...Solo esperaba que Goku no se percatase de las lágrimas que habían empezado a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-_¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto…?_-Preguntó un muy confundido saiyan, mirando el extraño grabado del suelo. Estaba formado por dos círculos exteriores, que rodeaban a dos circunferencias interiores, más pequeñas. Ambos estaban rodeados de extraños símbolos, que Goku no era capaz de identificar, y muchos menos de entender. Todo el dibujo giraba en torno de un símbolo central, completamente distinto a los demás (3).

-_Eh, goku ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces sorprendido..._

-_No, nada, es solo que…_

-_¿Qué? Estas impresionado por mi obra maestra ¿Eh?_-Dijo el anciano en un tono arrogante, orgulloso de haber hecho bien su trabajo.

-_Pues la verdad es que me espera algo más, pero bueno, habrá que conformarse…-_Contestó con cierto desdén, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-_¡¿Cómo que te esperabas algo más?_-Gritó el dios, claramente ofendido.-_P-pero… ¡UF!, mira déjalo, tú que vas a saber sobre esto…_

-_Venga, venga, que haya paz…_-Dijo Shin, intentando enfriar los ánimos, mientras, Kibito se limitaba a observar la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

_-Venga, acabemos con esto cuanto antes…_-Sugirió el anciano entre dientes, aún molesto por la falta de respeto del saiyan.

_-Sí, claro, pero antes… ¿Podríamos ir a comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!_-Dijo alegremente Goku, rascándose detrás de la nuca y riendo con su única (e inigualable) sonrisa Son.

Los dioses observaron con una gotita en la cabeza, como el saiyan engullía plato tras platos en cuestión de segundos, sin ni siquiera pararse a respirar.

_-Guau, y yo que pensaba que el apetito de Majin Boo era increíble…_

-_Ya, creo que se lo que quieres decir…_-comentó kibito, mirando sorprendido al saiyan.

_-Ese chico no es normal…_-Shin y Kibito asintieron lentamente, dándole la razón a su superior.

_-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Creéis que podrá hacerlo él solo?_

_-Eso ya no está en mis manos._-Se defendió el ancestral Kai.-_recuerda que a nosotros no se nos está permitido acompañarle._

_-Sí, eso lo se, pero…No se yo si hacemos bien en mandarlo a él solo, la verdad._ –el gigantesco dios señaló a Goku por encima de su hombro, con el dedo pulgar.

-_Sabéis…Yo ya había pensado en eso, y se me ocurrió que podríamos…_-Los dos dioses se acercaron a Shin, rodeándolo por completo.

_-¡Si, es una gran idea! ¡Podría funcionar!, ¡kibito!_-Dijo girándose en su dirección._-¡Rápido, ve a avisar al rey Yemma!_

-_¡Sí!, ¡Enseguida vuelvo!_ –El dios se elevó del suelo, y comenzó a volar rápidamente, en busca del gigantesco guardián.

-_Ahhh…_-Suspiró Goku satisfecho.-_Todo estaba riquísimo…_-Dijo frotándose tripa con gusto.-_Bueno, ahora vamos a lo_ _realmente importante…¿Eh?_-Se sorprendió al ver la sombra de una persona, delante suya, cubriendo por completo la mesa en la que se encontraba, y levantó la cabeza, curioso, para encontrarse cara a cara con…

-_¿Vegeta…?_

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

_(1)Shin y Kibito no sabían nada de ese ritual, por lo que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de como era es símbolo que, supuestamente, tenían que dibujar._

_(2)Goku pensó que su hijo había muerto (aunque en realidad no murió) contra Majin Boo, por lo que no quería "volver" a perderlo._

_(3) el grabado que yo describo en el fic es el pentáculo del sol: sirve para entrar en contacto con la inspiración divina, para videncia, levitación, para separar el cuerpo físico y astral. (_lo pongo por si os interesa ver la imagen, es dificil describirlo!)

**SIENTO SI ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO UN POCO ABURRIDO, ES QUE TENÍA QUE EXPLICAR MUCHAS COSAS.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAYAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO!**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	4. Llegando a su destino

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el ersultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Siento la tardanza, pero es que estas dos últimas semanas las he tenido llegas de exámenes, y no me ha dado tiempo a escribir! Ojala acabe ya el instituto..._**

**_Como siempre agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia, especialmente a todos aquellos que me han apoyado! gracias! ^.^_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IV<p>

-_¿Vegeta…? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí?_-Goku estaba realmente confundido, ¿Cómo había conseguido Vegeta llegar a este planeta? ¿No se supone que es sagrado? ¿Es que ahora puede entrar todo el mundo? a lo mejor es jornada de puertas abiertas…

-_Eso me gustaría saber a mi._-Contestó secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-_¿Eh…?_

_-Está aquí porque yo lo he mandado llamar._

Ambos saiyans se giraron al mismo tiempo, contemplando al dios que los observaba desde la puerta.

-_¿A si que tú me llamaste? Je, ya me extrañaba que Yemma me dejara salir tan fácilmente del otro mundo, bueno ¿Qué quieres? ¡Ah! Y no esperes que te lo vaya a agradecer, porque no pienso hacerlo._

-_No lo espero, pero necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, en realidad es él quien la necesita_.-Dijo señalando a Goku con la cabeza.

-_¿Mi ayuda?_-Vegeta enarcó una ceja, confundido. Primero: ¿Quién decía que quería ayudarles? Segundo: ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? Por si no se habían dado cuenta él ya tiene un pie en el otro mundo…literalmente. -_¿para qué? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo? Por si no lo sabes ya estoy muerto._

- ¿Y? Goku también está muerto ¿No?

Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido. Bueno…Si, vale, Goku ya estaba muerto, eso era evidente pero...

-_¿Si los dos estáis muertos, entonces, cual es el problema?_

El príncipe saiyan se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo en señal de respuesta. Vale, No tenía una respuesta para eso.

Al ver que Vegeta no decía nada más, Shin interpretó ese gruñido como un: "por favor, puedes continuar".

El dios sonrió en señal de su triunfo y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-_Como ya dije antes, necesitamos tu ayuda Vegeta_.-Su tono de voz se tornó de repente serio, atrapando toda la atención de Vegeta.- _El destino de la tierra depende de ello, a si que por favor presta atención a lo que te voy a decir, no tenemos tiempo que perder y no podre volver a repetirlo. Veras lo que sucede es que…_

_-Haber si lo entiendo, lo que pasa es que Gohan está sufriendo un grave trastorno de personalidad y si no conseguimos que su parte humana gane a la saiyan, nos podemos ir despidiendo del chico…_

_-Y si eso pasa también podemos ir diciéndole adiós a la tierra._

_-Y para impedir que todo eso suceda tenemos que entrar en la mente de Gohan y cargarnos a su parte saiyan ¿No?_

_-Pues no. Ya te he dicho que no podéis eliminar a su parte saiyan, si hacéis eso Gohan jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Limitaos a ayudar a su parte humana a ganar. Y no vais a entrar en su mente, si no en su subconsciente._

_-¿Y no es lo mismo?_

_-No, no lo es. La mente es donde nosotros reflexionamos, donde juzgamos y decidimos lo que debemos hacer. Pero, desgraciadamente, la mente nos puede juzgar malas pasadas, puede mentir. Por el contrario el subconsciente nunca miente. Nos dice lo que realmente somos aunque no seamos conscientes de ello…O no queramos admitirlo. Es la verdadera puerta del alma._

-_Ya, bonito discurso, creo que me ha llegado al alma._-Contestó con ironía.

_-En resumen, nos hemos metido en un buen lio ¿Nos vas a ayudar o no? Tú decides._

Goku miró a Vegeta.

Vegeta miró a Goku.

Ónix se encontró con ónix.

Se quedaron a si un rato, observándose mutuamente, retándose con la mirada. Sus ojos, Negros como la noche, danzaban entre chispas invisibles.

Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Shin estaba a punto de interferir en aquella guerra silenciosa, cuando, sorprendentemente, Vegeta apartó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual.

-_¿Y por qué no?, suena divertido._ –Ni Shin ni Goku sabrían decir con certeza si estaba bromeando o no.- _Además, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer._-Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Goku sonrió agradecido. Eso en el idioma de Vegeta equivalía a un "Tranquilo, puedes contar conmigo", o al menos a si le gusto interpretarlo.

_-Pero veo una pequeña laguna en vuestro plan ¿Cómo demonios vamos a entrar en la mente de Gohan?_

-_Subconsciente._-El dios le corrigió rápidamente.-_Y por eso no te preocupes, ya lo tenemos todo preparado, solo falta que nos pongamos en marcha._

-_¿Y a que estamos esperando?_ –Preguntó el saiyan algo impaciente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- _¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!_

_-¡Te recuerdo que eras tú el que se quiso parar a comer!_

_-¡No se puede luchar con el estomago vacío! Además, ¡Yo pienso mucho mejor después de haber comido!_

-_¡Ja! Tiene gracia, lo dices como si pensaras alguna vez._

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-Yo no insinúo nada, lo digo. Y tú._-Vegeta se giró hacia Shin, dando por terminada la conversación.- _Llévame con_ _Gohan, quiero ver el problema con mis propios ojos._

Ahora Vegeta sabía que Goku y Shin no estaban exagerando. El niño se veía horrible. Jamás lo había visto tan mal, ni si quiera después de su lucha contra célula. Y aunque _NUNCA_ lo admitiría, sentía cierta lástima por él…

Miró un momento en dirección a la puerta. Shin y Goku habían preferido quedarse fuera. Vegeta supuso que Goku no quería volver a ver a su hijo en este estado, si lo hacía, estaba completamente seguro de que el saiyan no sería capaz de volver a dejarlo… ¡Ja! Ese idiota es demasiado blando, esa será su perdición, un guerrero jamás debe dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos. Le pesaban muchísimo los parados, y le costaba la misma vida mantenerlos abiertos.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba borroso, y apenas lograba enfocar la silueta de la persona delante de él. Parecía que era…

_-¿papa…?_

Vegeta tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograr comprender sus palabras. El niño hablaba tan bajo que hasta con unos oídos tan sensibles como los suyos le costaba entenderlo. Pobre muchacho…Espera…Acaba de llamarlo...¡¿No se habrá atrevido a compararlo con…?

_-¡¿papa? ¡Mira niño ni se te ocurra confundirme con ese idiota de…!_-Sus ojos, negros, redondos, profundos, lo observaban, atentamente…Débilmente, y Vegeta descubrió que no tenia corazón para decirle que no al niño.-_Lo que sea…Vuelve a dormirte_.- Tsk, se estaba volviendo blando.

El semi-saiyan asintió casi imperceptiblemente, dejándose llevar una vez más por la inconsciencia.

Vegeta solo esperaba que Gohan no recordara nada de esto cuando despertara.

_-Poneos en el centro del circulo…A si, muy bien…Bueno, pues ya podemos empezar._

-_¿Qué?, ¿ya está? ¿No tenemos que hacer nada?_

_-Lo único que tenéis que hacer es quedaros ahí, quietecitos, sin moveros_ –dijo recalcando la última frase.-_ ¿Creéis que seréis capaz de hacerlo?_-Preguntó con sorna.

_-No te des tantos humos, viejo, no olvides que soy un príncipe, y merezco cierto respeto._- Le espetó molesto ¿Quién se había creído que era para hablarle de ese modo?

_-Tú serás un príncipe, pero yo soy un dios._-Contestó con una sonrisa triunfante.-_Haz cuentas, creo que gano yo._

Vegeta hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar la risita burlona de Goku y se guardó su respuesta para si. No era idiota, sabía que este no era el mejor momento para pelear. Pero que ese anciano no piense que esto iba a quedar a si, después de todo, la venganza es un plato que sirve frio…

_-Shin, apaga la luz. Kibito tu enciende esas velas._

Los dioses obedecieron rápidamente las ordenes de su superior, sumiendo el cuarto en una densa oscuridad, rota poco a poco por las pequeñas llamas de las velas, que comenzaron a rodear toda la habitación.

El anciano Kai se colocó delante de los saiyans, sin adentrarse en el interior del símbolo.

_-Ahora cerrar los ojos, y pensar en Gohan. Olvidaos de todo lo demás, solo concentraros en el chico._-ordenó en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de romper el silencio sepulcral que los había rodeado.

El dios cerró los ojos y extendió ambos brazos hacia delante, manteniéndolos en el aire.

Goku tragó saliva cuando el anciano comenzó a susurrar, algo parecido a una oración, en una lengua que no era capaz de reconocer. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, concentrándose en su hijo.

Recordó tanto los buenos como los malos momentos que habían pasado juntos, todas las noches en vela porque Gohan no paraba de llorar (1) o porque tenía alguna pesadilla, y su sonrisa, oh, su sonrisa, realmente la adoraba. Era tan pura, tan cristalina, que a Goku le costaba creer que fuera algo real. Realmente se alegró al descubrir que eso no había cambiado, que su hijo seguía teniendo esa radiante sonrisa, a pesar de haber pasado casi siete años desde que lo vio por última vez.

Siete años…eso es mucho tiempo…demasiado tiempo...

Él nunca se había arrepentido de nada de lo que hubiese hecho, y pensó que jamás lo haría…Bueno, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

De pronto se percató de que la voz del anciano sonaba mucho más lejana, como si hablara a través de un denso banco de niebla. Se tambaleó ligeramente, sintiéndose de pronto mareado…

La voz del anciano…Ahora apenas la escuchaba…

Dio un ligero traspiés hacia atrás, asustándose al notar que no sentía las piernas…No…No eran solo las piernas…No sentía nada… ¡No sentía su cuerpo!

Se dejo caer lentamente hacia el suelo, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Simplemente su cuerpo ya no le respondía…

Solo entonces la voz del anciano desapareció por completo.

-_¿Quieres despertarte de una maldita vez? No es la hora de la siesta._ -Goku parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la repentina luz que los rodeaba.

-_¿Q-que ha pasado?_-Se llevó una mano a la frente, incorporándose lentamente. Sentía como si le fuera a explotar la cabeza…

_-Yo iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo….Lo último que recuerdo es la voz de ese viejo y luego... ¡ban! De repente me despierto aquí._

_-Ya…Oye Vegeta, me acabo de percatar de una cosa…_

_-¿De qué?_

_-Exactamente ¿Tú sabes dónde es "aquí"?_

Ambos saiyans se miraron mutuamente unos instantes, antes mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor.

_-Bueno creo que estamos en la mente de Gohan o algo a si…_-Dijo Vegeta, recobrando la compostura.

_-¿Esto es su mente?_

_-¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido? Nuestro objetivo era este ¿No? Entrar en su mente._

_-No, si ya lo se, pero es que… me lo imaginaba de otra forma…_

_-¿Y qué te esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera todo hecho de chocolate?_-Se burló, comenzando a andar hacía un destino que ni el mismo conocía.

_-Claro que no._-Goku aceleró el paso, intentando alcanzar a su compañero.-_Pero… Con todo lo que su madre le ha obligado a estudiar, pensaba que estaría más…No se…más lleno_.-El saiyan miró una vez más a su alrededor, encontrándose con el mismo paisaje mirase donde mirase: nada._-Este lugar parece que no tiene fin… ¡Auch!, ¡Vegeta, no te pares de golpe sin avisar!_

_-¿No te has dado cuenta?_

_-¿Eh?... ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-A nuestro alrededor no hay nada, absolutamente nada…_

_-Ya ¿y…?_

_-¿Y no te parece raro que no haya eco?_

_-Pues ahora que lo dices…_

_-¿Y tú me dirás de donde sale toda esta luz? Porque que yo no he visto ni una sola lámpara….y otra cosa ¿Cómo es posible que este tan oscuro si hay luz?_

_-Tu ganas, esto si que es raro…_

_-Déjalos hay, junto a la cama…¡Kibito se más cuidadoso!_

El gigantesco dios dejó caer (no muy suavemente) los cuerpos inertes de los saiyans, colocándolos sobre unas camas improvisadas, justo al lado de donde descansaba el semi-saiyan.

_-¿Y qué más da? No se van a dar cuenta, ¿recuerdas que estos cuerpos están vacíos?_

_-Ya lo se, pero aun a si podrías tener más cuidado, después de todo aun están vivos…Bueno, tu ya me entiendes._

_-Shin, Kibito tiene toda la razón, no van a sentir nada._-El anciano dios se acercó al cuerpo de Vegeta, cogiendo uno de sus brazos y soltándolo en el aire, viendo como volvía a caer sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.-_Ahora sus almas_ _están dentro del subconsciente de Gohan, estos son solo carcasas vacías, solo materia._

_-Creo que estáis olvidando que en algún momento volverán a sus cuerpos…_

_-Claro, eso si consiguen volver…_

_-¡No digas esas cosas Kibito, que traen mala suerte!_

_-Shin, cálmate, sabes que lo que dice Kibito es verdad, a si que no la pagues con él. No debemos olvidar que hay muchas posibilidades de que fracasen, y en ese caso no conseguirán regresar._

_-Se perfectamente que lo que dice es cierto pero…aun a si…_

_-Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, Shin, ya no podemos hacer nada más para ayudarles. Sabes que a los dioses no se nos está permitido adentrarnos en la mente de un mortal, sería ir contra las normas, y romper las reglas es un pecado muy grave, especialmente para unos seres sagrados como nosotros._

_-Ahora mismo lo único que podemos hacer es rezar para que todo salga bien…Y tener un poco de fe en ellos._

El dios suspiró pesadamente, alternando su mirada entre los dos saiyans y el joven semi-saiyan que descansaba en la cama.

_-sí, supongo que tiene razón maestro. Después de todo Gohan confía en ellos, y digo yo que por algo será ¿No?_-Shin sonrió suavemente, llenándose de un renovado optimismo.-_Ah, y otra cosa, lo que tengáis cuidados con los cuerpos iba en serio, imaginaos como se pondría Vegeta si descubriera que le hemos dejado una marca en el cuerpo (2)._

_-¡YA ESTOY HARTO!_-Vegeta levantó los brazos, haciendo un exagerado gesto de exasperación.- _¡NO HEMOS PARADO_ _DE ANDAR DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS! ¿¡Y QUE HEMOS ENCONTRADO! ¡NADA! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!_

_-Shhh…Vegeta, cállate un momento…_

_-¡¿QUÉ? ¡MIRA NO TE ATREVAS A MANDARME A CALLAR PORQUE SI NO TE VOY A….!_

_-Tu calla y escucha…¿No oyes eso?_

-_¿El que?..._-preguntó no con mucho interés.

_-Eso._

_-¿Umm?_-Vegeta agudizó el oído, prestando atención a su alrededor.-_¿Qué?, yo no oigo nad…_-Un murmullo…un suave y lejano murmullo resonó por toda la… ¿habitación?, rompiendo lentamente el silencio que los rodeaba.

-_¿Lo oyes?...Parece como si alguien estuviera llorando…_

-_¿De dónde viene?_

-_…Por allí._-Goku no esperó a que Vegeta respondiera, sencillamente comenzó a correr, rápidamente, sin un rumbo fijo. No tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigía, pero, entonces….¿Cómo sabía que si iba en esa dirección lo encontraría?...Llamémoslo instinto.

Goku se paró en seco, siendo alcanzado por Vegeta. Lo habían encontrado.

Era un niño, un niño pequeño. Sentado con las rodillas sobre el pecho, con su pequeña cabeza enterrada en ellas. Llorando.

_-¿Pero…? ¿Qué demonios hace este crio aquí…?_

_-Oye, pequeño, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?_-Goku no sabía porque, de verdad que no lo entendía, pero sentía que tenía que consolarlo. Solo quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, abrazarlo, y no dejarlo ir nunca…Protegerlo de todo.

El pequeño dio un suave respingo, sorprendido por la voz del hombre, y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Pestañeó las lágrimas a distancia para poder ver a los dos hombres que lo observaban atentamente.

Goku sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, cortándole por completo la respiración... No puede ser. No podía ser. Simplemente era imposible…Pero…Ese niño es… tiene que ser…

_-¿Gohan..?_

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

_(1)Goku se refiere a cuando Gohan era un bebe, y se pasaba llorando toda la noche._

_(2)Por si aún queda alguna duda sobre lo que ha ocurrido, el símbolo que dibujaron los dioses formaba parte del ritual que acaban de hacer, sirve para separar el alma del cuerpo (y que Goku y Vegeta estuvieran muertos facilitó muchos las cosas), y el anciano se encargo de guiar sus almas al subconsciente de Gohan, por eso les pidió que se concentraran solo en él._

**_Bueno, Pues por fin lo he subido, gracias por la espera!_**

**_Lo siento si tardó un poco en subir el próximo capítulo pero es que me voy de excursión una semana con mi clase del instituto y no voy a poder escribir durante ese tiempo ¡No nos dejan llevarnos los ordenadores! ¿Lo bueno? ¡Que después viene la semana santa! ¡Toda una semana de descanso! ¡Prometo subir el próximo capítulo en semana santa! Claro, a no ser que sufra algún accidente en la excursión que me impida hacerlo...Ahora tengo miedo de ir._**

**_Gracias a todos los lectores!_**

**_Por favor, dejen reviews!_**


	5. Empiezan los problemas

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el ersultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Como prometi aqui esta el capitulo, siento si he tardado un poco en subirlo, pero al menos esta dentro de la fecha prometida._**

**_Gracias a todos ellos que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia, sobre todo a los que me han mostrado su apoyo dejandome su comentario, gracias, porque sin vosotros esta historia no hubiese llegado a desarrollarse como lo esta haciendo (el quinto capitulo ya, ¡no me lo creó!)_******

**_y sin más interrupciones, aqui os dejo el cápitulo!_**

* * *

><p>CÁPITULO V<p>

_-¡¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Es imposible que este crio sea Gohan!_

_-Estoy completamente seguro de que se trata de él._

_-ya, pues si estas tan seguro podrás decirme que le ha pasado_-Vegeta extendió el brazo, señalando al niño, que los observaba con una mirada atónita en el rostro. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los dos saiyans se percataban de este hecho, y si lo hacian, simplemente lo ignoraron_.-Porque no me dirás que se ha metido en la lavadora y ha encogido ¿Verdad? Además, te recuerdo que se supone que estamos en su mente, y si, según tu, el está aquí ¿Dónde demonios estamos nosotros?_

_-No lo se Vegeta. No me preguntes que es lo que ha pasado o donde nos encontramos, porque yo se tanto como tú. Pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que este niño es mi hijo._

_-No pensaba que pudieras llegar a ser tan idiota ¿o quizás debería decir ignorante? Porque no si te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás diciendo._

_-Dime Vegeta, ¿Quién es este niño?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Si me dices quien puede ser este niño te creeré. Solo necesito un nombre, un solo nombre y te daré toda la razón._ –Prometió, sin apartar la vista del pequeño, aguantando los impulsos de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.-_Si no lo sabes, tal vez puedas explicarme cómo es posible que sea idéntico a Gohan cuando tenía cuatro años. Tu mismo lo viste Vegeta, no puedes negar que se trata de él._

_-Sí, pero también he visto a un Gohan de dieciséis años, postrado en una cama y sin fuerzas para moverse. Piénsalo Goku, por una vez en tu vida párate a pensar. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, es imposible. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no es una ilusión? Estamos en un lugar desconocido, por no decir extraño. Puede que sea una trampa._

_-Ahora eres tu el que dice tonterías, ¿Quién nos iba a querer poner una trampa?_

_-No lo se. Pero nunca debemos descartar esa posibilidad.-_El príncipe saiyan desvió la mirada, escudriñando al pequeño de arriba abajo.-_Debemos interrogarle, quizás el sepa que es lo que realmente está pasando._

Vegeta intentó acercarse al niño, pero Goku le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_Preguntó molesto. El príncipe saiyan no se caracterizaba precisamente por tener mucha paciencia. Y Goku estaba logrando acabar con la poca que tenía_.-¿No me irás a decir ahora que tampoco quieres interrogarlo?_

-_Sí, pero deja que lo haga yo. Después de todo es mi hijo._ –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Goku se giró una vez más hacia el niño, comenzando a andar lentamente, acortando poco a poco la corta distancia que los separaba. Ignorando por completo las quejas (y algún que otro insulto) que el príncipe saiyan susurraba entre dientes.

Cuando estuvo en frente del pequeño se arrodilló, quedando a su misma altura.

Le sonrió dulcemente antes de hablar.

_-Hola. ¿Te importa decirme porque estabas llorando? si te ocurre algo yo puedo ayudarte, pero solo si me dices que te pasa._ –Goku se sorprendió al escuchar lo dulce que sonaba su voz. No tenía ni idea de que podía hablar a si. También se sintió bastante agradecido de que sus amigos no estuvieran allí, especialmente Piccolo. Seguro que se hubieran burlado de él durante mucho, mucho tiempo.-_Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi._

_-¿Q-quien eres tú…?_

Goku sintió como alguien le apuñalaba en el pecho, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos. ¿Su propio hijo no le reconocía?

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que ya no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Goku, Tu padre._

_-¿M-mi padre?_

_-Sí, soy yo, papa.-_El saiyan alargó el brazo, acercándolo lentamente al niño_-¿Ya te acuerdas de mi?_

Goku tocó el brazo del niño, intentando agarrarlo. Cosa que fue imposible, ya que el pequeño se apartó nada mas sentir el roce.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas?-_Goku no entendía nada. Primero su hijo no lo reconocía, y luego no quería que le tocase. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué parecía tan asustado?

No será que…No, es imposible. No podía ser que su hijo tuviera miedo de él.

_-¿Q-que quieres de mi?_

_-Yo solo quiero ayudarte._ –Dijo lentamente, intentando calmar al niño.

_-¡E-so es mentira! ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Tú no eres mi papa!_

_-Claro que soy tu padre.-_Goku volvió a estirar el brazo, intentando agarrar al niño. Pero una vez más, se aparto antes de que pudiera hacerlo.-_ No te estoy mintiendo._

_-¡Si lo haces! ¡Eso es solo un disfraz! ¡Te has disfrazado de mi papa!_

Goku parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Un disfraz? ¿Pero de que estaba hablando?

_-No digas tonterías, yo no llevo ningún disfraz.-_El saiyan se acercó al niño, ya un poco exasperado de lo ridícula que resultaba la situación.

_-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques!-_El pequeño cerró fuertemente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que una inmensa ráfaga de aire surgía a su alrededor, digiriéndose directamente hacia Goku.

El saiyan no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando, sin previo aviso, se vio atrapado en medio de una ventisca, siendo arrastrado y empujado hacia atrás. Cayendo justo al lado de Vegeta.

_-¿P-pero que…?_

El príncipe saiyan observaba a Gohan con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aparentemente sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba del semi-saiyan. No conocía a nadie más en el universo que tuviera ese tipo de poder, y sabía que jamás conocería a otro.

Es cierto que, en algunas ocasiones se había preguntado que lo hacía tan especial, ¿Cuál era la razón de que tuviese tanto poder?

Supuso que se debía a su genética. Por ser un hibrido; mitad humano, mitad saiyan. De ahí tenía que proceder su poder. Pero más tarde había descartado esa posibilidad.

Su propio hijo, Trunks y el otro mocoso de Goku, Goten, también eran híbridos, y, aunque es cierto que son realmente poderoso, No podían comparase con el poder de Gohan.

Y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, también sabía que si el joven hubiese estado entrenado durante estos siete años, ni él ni Goku tendrían nada que hacer contra él.

¿De dónde procedía todo esa fuerza?

Pero ahora entendía que jamás sabría la respuesta. Y no la sabría porque simplemente no había una.

El niño era como su padre, habían sido bendecidos por el poder nada más nacer.

Vegeta sonrió a su pesar mientras se dirigía hacia el niño.

Ese mocoso tenía un gran poder, un poder que el siempre había deseado poseer...Un poder que nunca tendría, por mucho que se matase entrenando, y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero Gohan…¡Ese mocoso tenía toda la fuerza que el siempre había deseado a su alcance, y era tan estúpido como para negarse a aceptarlo!

Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos del niño, Vegeta hizo una promesa en silencio. Juró que conseguiría que ese estúpido niño asimilara su poder, que lo despertara por completo. Como príncipe de los saiyans, no permitiría que un poder tan extraordinario como ese se echara a perder, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Se había convertido en algo personal.

_-Eh, tú._ –Habló con una voz tan gélida que sería capaz de congelar hasta el más árido de los desiertos-_Déjate de tonterías, y dinos de que tienes miedo_. –Dio un par de pasos, quedando justo enfrente del niño.

-¡He dicho que no os acerquéis!

_-¡Y yo he dicho que me contestes!_ –El príncipe saiyan agarró al pequeño por la camisa, y lo alzó en el aire, mirándolo directamente a la cara. _–Y ahora escúchame. Sabes perfectamente que no te estamos engañando. A si que deja de comportarte como un crio y dime que es lo que te asusta. Mi paciencia tiene un límite._

_-¡Vegeta!, ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjalo ahora mismo! ¿No ves que lo estas asustando…?_

El príncipe saiyan ignoró por completo el comentario de Goku, y siguió observando a Gohan, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Ahora ambos se contemplaban mutuamente, viendo su propia determinación reflejada en los ojos de su contrincante.

De pronto, el semi-saiyan se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Vegeta, y hundiendo la cara en su hombro, estalló una vez más en lágrimas.

_-¿P-pero que…?_ –Vegeta tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, y rápidamente intento zafarse del pequeño. _-¿Qué te crees haces? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!_

_-Y-yo…L-lo siento…-_Se disculpó entre sollozos. –_P-pero es que e-el me está persiguiendo…_

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién te persigue?_ –Vegeta agarró al niño por debajo de los brazos, y lo colocó delante de su cara, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

_-D-da m-mucho miedo…¡Y-y cuando él está aquí solo pasan cosas malas! ¡L-la última vez mi papa…mi papa…!_ -Se vio interrumpido por otra oleada de lágrimas, que rápidamente cubrieron su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando ocultar a si su llanto.

Ambos saiyans intercambiaron una mirada al mismo tiempo, confirmando mutuamente sus preguntas no formuladas. El niño se refería a cuando Goku se sacrificó para vencer a célula, y salvar a si la tierra.

-_Gohan, mírame._ –Goku levantó el mentón del niño, obligándolo a mirarle.-_Ahora dime, exactamente ¿De quién tienes miedo?_

El semi-saiyan inspiró con cierta dificultad por culpa de las lágrimas. Luego, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su padre, se quedó callado, pensando. Parecía que dudaba entre si debía decírselo o no. Finalmente, contestó.

_-D-de mi…_

_-¿Qué?_ –Ambos saiyans se miraron mutuamente, después observaron al niño, sorprendidos.

_-¿C-como puedes tener miedo de ti mismo?_

_-Goku…Algo se está acercando…_

El saiyan se giró justo a tiempo para ver como alguien, o mejor dicho, algo se arrastraba lentamente hacia ellos, oculto entre las sombras.

No podía distinguir con exactitud la forma de la criatura, ya que se camuflaba entre la oscuridad. A simple vista parecía ser una especie de masa de un tamaño descomunal y de forma uniforme, rodeado de cientos de tentáculos.

_-¿Q-que es eso?_

_-E-es el…Me ha encontrado…_

_-Vete preparando Goku, creó que vamos a luchar…Je, ya era hora de que hubiera un poco de acción, lo cierto es que estaba empezando a aburrirme. A por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo_. –El príncipe saiyan arrojó el niño a su padre, quien lo atrapó al vuelo.

Cuando tuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos, lo estrechó contra su pecho, siendo correspondido por el niño, que rápidamente agarró el gi de su padre con su pequeño puño, y hundió su cara en el.

-_Papa, perdóname por haber dudado de ti…-_Dijo en voz baja, acurrucándose más cerca de su pecho.

_-No pasa nada, ya se que estabas asustado…Y ahora creo entender por qué.-_Alzó la mirada hacia el monstruo que, poco a poco se acercaba a ellos, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello a su hijo.

_-Por favor, no dejes que me atrape…No quiero irme con el…-_Le rogó, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

_-Tranquilo, no lo hare…te lo prometo._

-_Goku, prepárate, ya está aquí._

_-Sí, vamos haya._ –Intensificó el estricto agarre que tenia sobre su hijo, y al comprobar que estaba seguro, se preparó para ascender a super saiyan.

Se concentró, acumulando la energía necesaria para transformarse y entonces…Entonces…Nada, no sucedió absolutamente nada.

_-Vegeta…Creó que tenemos un pequeño problema…_

_-Haber si adivino; no puedes ascender a super saiyan._

_-No…Y por lo que veo tu tampoco…_

_-Genial, simplemente genial…._

* * *

><p><em>-Vaya, me acabo de acordar de que se me ha olvidado avisarles…<em>

_-¿Avisarles? ¿De qué?-_Shin dejó de contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se extendía tras la gigantesca ventana de su palacio, y se giró para observar a su maestro.

_-Oh, de nada importante… Solo que mientras estén en el interior del subconsciente de Gohan no podrán utilizar su ki…_

_-Ah, vale…¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no podrán usar su ki?_

_-Bueno, ya sabes, están dentro de la mente de Gohan, por lo que él es quien, digamos, controla todo allí, e inconscientemente suprime cualquier cosa que suponga una amenaza, como en este caso el ki de esos dos._ –El anciano kai extendió el dedo, señalando los cuerpos de los dos saiyans, que descansaban sobre un par de camas improvisadas.

_-Sí, pero ese no supondrá ningún tipo de problema ¿No? Quiero decir, aparte del riesgo que supone la transmisión de sus almas a otro cuerpo, no corren ningún peligro. Allí no hay nada que los pueda atacar ¿Verdad?_

_-Pues la verdad es que no se qué contestarte, Kibito. En teoría no debería haber nada que les suponga una amenaza, pero como ya dije antes, es el subconsciente de Gohan quien lo controla todo, a si que allí todo es posible…Además, yo nunca he entrado en la mente de otra persona, por lo que no se que puede suceder realmente en su interior…Siendo francos, lo único que conozco es lo que estaba redactado en los antiguos manuscritos que hablaban sobre los seres inmateriales que habitan en nuestro interior, generalmente conocidos como almas._

_-Ya… ¿Y cuando dice que leyó esos manuscritos?_

_-Ufff…Pues cuando era joven…_

_-Ah…¿Y cuanto tiempo hace de eso?_

_-Y yo que se, ya no me acuerdo…_

_-Eso si que me tranquiliza_.-Comentó el gigantesco dios con ironía.

_-¿Cómo se le ha podido olvidar algo tan importante? ¡Tendría que habérselo dicho!_

-_Bueno, da igual, ya no tiene remedio. Total, seguro que lo acaban descubriéndo tarde o temprano._

_-Ojala no haga falta de que lo descubran…-_Añadió Shin en voz baja, más para si que para sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? No solo no podemos transformarnos, sino que tampoco podemos utilizar nuestro ki…¡Y esa cosa esta cada vez más cerca!<em>

_-No lo se Vegeta…Pero creo que no vamos a poder derrotarlo con las manos desnudas…Sea lo que sea eso, tiene a Gohan atemorizado._ –Goku miró al niño que sostenía en sus brazos. El pequeño había comenzado a temblar cuando ese monstruo comenzó a estar peligrosamente cerca de ellos, y desde entonces no había parado. Es más, parecía que se intensificaba por cada "paso" que ese monstruo daba hacia ellos.

Vegeta alzó la vista, contemplando la silueta del gigantesco monstruo. Su contorno se camuflaba con el espacio a su alrededor, ya que ambos lucían el mismo tono oscuro. Tanto de lejos como de cerca, ese monstruo parecía ser un enorme borrón de color negro, de cuyo lomo surgían, decenas, (puede que hasta un centenar) de largos y escurridizos tentáculos. El monstruo ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

_-Llegados a este punto solo podemos hacer una cosa…_

_-¿Qué plan tienes ahora, Goku?_

_- ¡CORRE!_

_-¡¿QUÉ?_

_-¡TÚ SOLO CORRE!_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Queréis dejar de mirarme con esa cara?-<em>Espetó molesto el anciano, cansado de las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros. –_Aunque_ _me hubiera acordado de decírselos, tampoco les iba a servir de mucho, la verdad._

_-¿Por qué dice eso?-_Preguntó curioso el, supuestamente, joven dios.-_Les hubiera servido para estar preparados y mantenerse alertas._

_-Si tu lo dices…-_El ancestral kai se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido.-_De todas formas ellos no pueden derrotar al lado saiyan de Gohan, a si que ¿Qué importa?_

_-Se refiere a que no pueden destruirlo ¿Verdad?_

_-No, me refiero a que no pueden vencerlo._

_-¿Qué?...Por favor, ¿Podría explicarse con más claridad?_

_-Lo que quiero decir es que, la única forma de derrotar a su parte saiyan, es siendo aceptada por su homologo, es decir por su parte humana. Básicamente, que el único que pude vencerlo es Gohan._

_-Y eso ellos tampoco lo saben ¿Verdad?_ –Adivinó Kibito, al ver la repentina palidez que se había apoderado del rostro de Shin.

_-No, no lo saben…¡Pero maestro, ¿Cómo no nos lo ha dicho antes?_

_-¡¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¡No puedo estar en todo! ¡¿Vale?_

Shin suspiró pesadamente, acercándose de nuevo a la ventana. Apoyó los brazos sobre el alfeizar, y contempló el calmado paisaje de su pequeño planeta, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

_-Por favor chicos, tened cuidado…Y suerte, visto lo visto creo que la vais a necesitar…-_El susurró del viento al atravesar las copas de los árboles fue su única respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**_Gracias por leer este cápitulo! espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_Me gustaria pedir vuestra opinion para una cosa. He pensado empezar otro fic, uno en el que existen dos mundos (el de dragon ball y el nuestro, es decir una tierra donde estan todos los personajes pero son personas normales, sin poderes) y por un motivo los Gohan de los dos mundos se intercambian, es decir el Gohan semi-saiyan va a la tierra normal y a la inversa. ¿Que os parece? ¿Deberia empezarlo?_**

**_¡espero vuestra opinión!_**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! (un review=a una ilusión)XD! **_


	6. No estás solo

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el resultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Como siempre agradezco muchísimo a todos los que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia, especialmente a los que me han dado su opinión a través de un comentario, arigatou!_**

**_Recordad que estoy abierta a sugerencias!_**

**_y siento que también haya tardado en subir este capítulo, intentaré subir el próximo con más rapidez._**

**_Y sin más interrupciones, aquí os dejo el capítulo!_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VI<p>

_-¿Y ESTE ES TU MAGNÍFICO PLAN?_ -Le gritó Vegeta a Goku, aún corriendo para intentar librarse del terrorífico monstruo que los perseguía.-_¿HUIR? ¿EN SERIO?_

_-¡PUES SI NO TE GUSTA APORTA TU OTRA IDEA MEJOR!_

_-¡ESTO NO ES UNA IDEA! ¡SOLO ESTAMOS HUYENDO!_-El príncipe saiyan escupió la última palabra, diciéndola con desprecio.- _¡Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, YO **NUNCA **HUYO DE UN COMBATE! ¡PREFIERO MORIR A ESCAPAR COMO UN COBARD_E!

_-Primero: No estamos huyendo, solo intentamos ganar algo de tiempo, y segundo: ¡Vegeta, tú ya estás muerto!_

-_¡Me da igual! ¡Tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir!_-Goku puso los ojos en blanco ante la obstinación de su compañero, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario. Miro hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que el monstruo ya no les seguía.

_-Creo que lo hemos perdido._–Goku disminuyó paulatinamente la velocidad, logrando detenerse por completo, siendo imitado por su compañero.

-_¿Estás seguro? _–El príncipe saiyan escudriñó el extraño espacio que los rodeaba. La habitación (si es que se puede llamar a si) estaba completamente cubierta de lo que, a simple vista, parecía ser una fina capa de oscuridad, superpuesta sobre las paredes, el techo y el suelo.

Una lúgubre luz se filtraba desde la parte superior de la estancia, emergiendo desde la mismísima oscuridad, y extendiéndose por toda la habitación. Pero a pesar de la luz, la habitación seguía sumida en una impenetrable capa de sombras. Lo más extraño era que no parecía tener un final. No importa en qué dirección mirase, siempre se encontraba con el mismo horizonte sin fin.

Vegeta no se dejó engañar por ese desolado, y aparentemente, vacio paisaje. Había comprobado que ese monstruo podía ocultarse entre las sombras.

_-Supongo que sí, no logro encontrarlo._ –Goku bajo la vista, observando al pequeño que llevaba entre sus brazos. El niño no dejaba de contemplar la oscuridad, posando su vista en un único punto de aquella misteriosa oscuridad.

El saiyan intentó descubrir que era aquello que observaba con tanta atención, pero no logró vislumbrar nada fuera de lo normal (Aunque supongo que eso depende del significado que cada uno tenga de la palabra "normal").

_-Aun a si no bajes la guardia, puede estar escondido._ –Vegeta se dejó caer en una postura más relajada, manteniendo aún los músculos tensos, preparado para un ataque sorpresa.-_¿Te has dado cuenta que esa cosa no emite ningún tipo de energía?_

-_Sí, es muy extraño. Es como si esa cosa no estuviera viva…_

_-Es que no lo está_ –Ambos saiyans dirigieron su mirada al niño, que seguía observando a la nada._-No está vivo y jamás lo ha estado. Eso no es más que una simple marioneta controlada por "él"_.

_-Sabes, ya me estoy hartando de que te refieras a ese tipo como "él"_-El príncipe saiyan entonó el pronombre con burla, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Goku.-_¿Quieres decirnos de una maldita vez su nombre?_-Preguntó, más bien exigió, con rudeza.

_-No es que no quiera decíroslo, es que no puedo._

_-¿Cómo que no puedes?_ –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, exasperado. Estaba empezando a aburrirse de que ese niño siempre hablara con enigmas.-_¿Te importaría ser un poco más claro, por favor?_-Preguntó con falsa cortesía.

_-No puedo porque no tiene uno_.-Contestó el pequeño, algo molesto de que el príncipe saiyan lo tratara como si fuera un crío.

_-¿Qué no tiene un nombre?_-Goku ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus enemigos tuvieran un nombre ridículo como Freezer, Célula o Majin Boo, pero que simplemente no tuvieran uno…Eso era nuevo para el.-_Todo el mundo tiene un nombre._

_-"Él" no es todo el mundo…A decir verdad, ni si quiera se si se puede considerar como una persona. De todos modos, que no tenga un nombre es algo relevante. Lo verdaderamente importante es que nos está persiguiendo._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Hemos conseguido despistarlo… Al menos de momento._

_-Te equivocas. No nos hemos librado de él. Nadie puede._

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

El pequeño ignoró por completo la pregunta del mayor, y, sin dejar de mirar al vacio, comenzó a hablar con voz lenta y suave, fuera de lugar para un niño de tan pequeño.

_-Porque para él esto es un juego._

-_¿Un juego?_ –El saiyan parpadeó extrañado. ¿Qué clase de psicópata se tomaría esto como un pasatiempo?

_-Si…Para "él" esto es solo un juego, y ahora piensa que nosotros somos sus nuevos juguetes…_

-_Yo no soy el juguete de nadie._ –Le cortó bruscamente Vegeta.-_Y mucho menos de ese pirado, además, yo no le tengo miedo._-Sonrió arrogantemente, muy seguro de si mismo.-_Soy mucho más fuerte que "él"._

-_Yo creo que deberías temerle._-Contestó el más pequeño con cierta brusquedad, completamente cansado de la ignorancia del mayor.

_-¿A si? ¿Y por qué?_

_-Porque ahora ya somos parte de su juego, un juego en el que "él" pone las reglas. Y eso lo hace invencible._

_-Tal vez_-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros con desdén.- _Pero no olvides que en todo juego se pueden hacer trampas._

_-Y tu no olvides que todo juguete se puede romper…_-El tono amargo del niño hizo que Vegeta se preguntara vagamente si realmente tenia la edad que aparentaba. No se parecía en nada al Gohan de cinco años que él había conocido.-_Ya está aquí, nos ha encontrado._

Ambos saiyans miraron al niño momentáneamente confundidos, luego, siguiendo la dirección que el pequeño les marcaba con la mirada, entendieron que era aquello que llamaba tanto su atención.

El monstruo se arrastraba lentamente hacía ellos, valiéndose de sus escurridizos tentáculos para desplazarse. Sobre él, en lo que parecía ser su cabeza, se alzaba una figura, rodeada de una extraña estela dorada.

_-Ya os advertí de que no servía de nada correr…Tampoco podemos escondernos. No importa lo que hagamos, siempre acabara encontrándonos._-Se detuvo un momento, y luego, en voz más baja añadió.-_Nadie puede vencerle en su propio juego._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara<em>-Kibito se acomodó junto a Shin, sentándose bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol que adornaba el centro del hermoso jardín, ubicado en la parte trasera del palacio.-Yo diría que estas mas morado de lo normal._-Bromeó, intentando animar a su compañero._

_-Jaja que gracioso_.-Contestó medio en broma, intentando parecer ofendido._-No me pasa nada…Solo estaba pensando._

_-No deberías preocuparte tanto, seguro que esos tres se encuentran perfectamente. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero he de decir que no son tan inútiles como pensaba._

_-En realidad, no estaba pensando en ellos…_

-_¿Ah, no?_-El gigantesco dios alzo una ceja, intrigado.-_¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia, es una tontería._-El joven dios sonrió forzadamente, intentando actuar como si todo le fuera a las mil maravillas.

_-Vamos, Shin, ni siquiera te molestes en intentarlo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y se reconocer perfectamente cuando me estas mintiendo._

Shin suspiró pesadamente, mirando nostálgicamente al cielo.

-_Sí, tienes razón, nos conocemos desde hace mucho…¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya?_

_-Quien sabe_-Kibito se encogió de hombros, divertido._-Pero estoy seguro que un siglo como mínimo._

_-Quien lo diría, ya ha pasado todo un siglo…El tiempo pasa muy rápido._

_-Sí, pero no intestes cambiar de tema. ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? Creo que un siglo es suficiente para saber que puedes confiar en mí._

_-Ya te dije que solo estaba pensando._

_-Vale, en ese caso cambiare de pregunta; ¿En que estabas pensando?_

El joven dios sonrió suavemente, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

_-No te vas a rendir hasta que te lo diga ¿Verdad?_

El gigantesco dios alzó una ceja, y cruzándose de brazos miró a Shin, como si le estuviera diciendo "¿Realmente necesitas que te conteste a eso?"

Shin sonrió cansadamente, divertido de lo previsible que era su amigo.

_-Es solo que este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos…Buenos recuerdos._

-_¿pero…?_-Kibito dejó caer la pregunta en el aire, incitando a su amigo a que continuara.

_-Pero ahora ya solo son eso, unos Simples recuerdos…Unos fantasmas del pasado que pensaba que habían quedado en el olvido._

El joven dios levantó ligeramente la cabeza, admirando el infinito océano azul que se alzaba sobre ellos, adornado únicamente por algunas nubes, tan blancas como la nieve.

Kibito siguió el ejemplo de su amigo, dejándose seducir por la increíble belleza del mundo que los rodeaba.

_-Aquí es donde solía venir con mis compañeros, los otros kaiõ shin…_-La voz de Shin sonaba lejana, ausente, como si ya no estuviera en este mundo. Kibito entendió que ahora su compañero había cruzado las puertas de la realidad, adentrándose en el mundo de los recuerdos.-_Yo era el más joven de todos, y no hacía mucho tiempo que me había unido a ellos, pero no tardaron en aceptarme como uno más del grupo. Nos pasábamos el día bromeando y jugando, no teníamos ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Eran_ _tiempos de paz_.-Shin sonrió con cariño ante aquellos hermosos recuerdos, contagiando a su compañero con su felicidad.- _Solíamos venir a menudo a este palacio, con la excusa de que a si estaríamos tranquilos para llevar a cabo nuestro nuestras tareas, pero…_

_-Pero os pasabais el rato divirtiéndoos ¿No?_

_-Si…Creo nunca llegábamos a terminar nuestro trabajo, en realidad creo que nunca llegábamos a empezarlo. Supongo que cuando era joven era bastante despistado_-Shin se acarició distraídamente la mejilla con el dedo índice, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño rubor cubría su pálido rostro.

El gigantesco dios sonrió abiertamente, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

_-Sin duda eran buenos tiempos…Y yo ingenuamente pensaba que seguirían a si para siempre. Pero ese monstruo tuvo que aparecer._-El dolor y la tristeza se apoderaron por completo del dios, borrando todo rastro de aquella alegría que antes brillaba en sus ojos.-_Tuvo que llegar Majin Boo. Esa bestia apareció un día de la nada, destruyendo todo a su paso. Nos atacó por sorpresa, no nos dejó ninguna oportunidad de defendernos…Y todos mis compañeros fueron cayendo, uno a uno, asesinados por ese_ _monstruo. Yo fui el único superviviente..._-Apretó los puños con fuerza, y, casi inmediatamente, una pequeña gota de sangre se deslizó entre sus dedos.- _A veces, pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido morir junto a ellos… Al menos a si ya no viviría atormentado por las pesadillas._

_-¡No digas tonterías Shin!_-El joven dios dió un pequeño respingo, sobresaltado por el tono severo de su compañero.-_¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que tu también deberías haber muerto!_

_-Kibito…_

_-¡Deberías estar agradecido de seguir con vida!_-El gigantesco dios se levantó de golpe, acercándose hacia su compañero._- ¿No lo entiendes Shin? ¡No estás solo, me tienes a mí, y ahora también a ese idiota del anciano!_

* * *

><p><em>-¡ACHHIISS! ¡Uf! Debo de estar cogiendo un resfriado.<em>-El anciano Kai se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta, agarrando su brazo derecho y limpiándose la nariz en la manga de su uniforme. –_¿Por qué_ _estarán tardando tanto esos dos? Anda que, la tierra está sumida en el caos y esos dos están por ahí de fiesta…Es que esta juventud de hoy en día no le tiene respeto a nada._-Se dio la vuelta para macharse, soltando el brazo del saiyan sin ningún tipo de cuidado hacia atrás, Que quedo balanceándose en el borde de la cama.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca te dejare! Eres mi amigo Shin, puedes confiar en mí<em>-El tono del gigantesco dios fue disminuyendo de intensidad a medida de que hablaba, un poco arrepentido de haberle gritado a su compañero.-_Pensé que ya lo sabías…_

_-Kibito…_-Shin repitió el nombre de su amigo de forma entrecortada. Sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en lágrimas de felicidad.-_Gracias….-_Una única lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, cayendo suavemente sobre uno de los pétalos de la pequeña flor que se encontraba a su lado, obligándola a descender por el peso de la gota, pero rápidamente volvió a recuperar la compostura, irguiéndose majestuosamente._-De verdad, gracias…_

Una ligera brisa levantó las hojas a su alrededor, arrastrándolas hacia delante, despojando de pétalos a cualquier flor que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero aquella pequeña flor color nívea, seguía erguida a pesar del viento, desafiándolo con su frágil silencio.

Entonces Shin comprendió que jamás podría olvidar aquellos fantasmas del pasado que tanto lo atormentaban, porque formaban parte de su pasado, eran parte de él.

Pero también entendió que el desenlace de una historia no siempre tiene significar que ese era el final…Tal vez, solo indicaba que un nuevo comienzo estaba a punto de empezar.

Porque Shin entendió que ya no tenía porque sentirse solo.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Tú no dijiste que tenías un plan?<em>-Vegeta ni siquiera miró a Goku mientras le hablaba, no se sentía capaz de apartar la vista de aquel monstruo.-_Porque ahora es un buen momento para contarlo._

-_Si te soy sincero, había pensado improvisar sobre la marcha._

_-Gran plan_.-Contestó con ironía.

_-Yo también lo creo_.-Goku sonrió desafiantemente, excitado por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas. Tenía que admitir que adoraba los desafíos.

Miró una vez más a su hijo, que estaba completamente absorto en aquella bestia…O mejor dicho, en la figura que se alzaba sobre ella.

Entre cerró los ojos, intentando diferenciar la silueta que cabalgaba sobre el monstruo. Si agudizaba la vista, lograba distinguir una cabellera dorada que se alzaba hacia el techo, desafiando a la gravedad. Dos circunferencias perfectas, de un extraño color jade, brillaban en su dirección. Había algo extraño en su mirada…Sus pupilas no reflejaban vida. Parecían ser el reflejo de dos témpanos perfectos, gélidos como el hielo.

Le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar…

-_¡Cuidado!_-El gritó del niño le tomó por sorpresa, y, casi inconscientemente se apartó rápidamente del camino, esquivando por los pelos uno de los gigantescos tentáculos de la bestia, que se había lanzado hacia ellos como si se tratara de un látigo.

No lo había visto llegar…Era demasiado rápido…

El monstruo volvió a arremeter contra ellos, cortando el aire con uno de sus tentáculos, tan afilado como una cuchilla.

Una vez más logro esquivarlo, saltando justo a tiempo para evitar que los golpeara. Por desgracia, Vegeta no tuvo tanta suerte.

El príncipe saiyan no tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque, recibiendo de lleno el latigazo del monstruo, que, con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo lanzó por los aires, cayendo estrepitosamente a varios metros.

_-¡Vegeta!_-Goku apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, recibiendo la queja de sus dientes, que rechinaron en señal de protesta. Esa cosa era mucho más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado, y ellos no podían utilizar su ki, ni siquiera podían volar…

Odiaba ser negativo, pero la situación no pintaba demasiado bien para ellos…

Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente. Recordaba que su hijo les había asegurado que esa cosa no era más que una marioneta, un mero juguete, y si quería vencerlo, al que realmente debía derrotar era…Al que lo estaba controlando.

Rápidamente se alejó del monstruo, situándose a una distancia considerable. Con cuidado, depositó al pequeño en el suelo, asegurándose a si de que se encontraría a salvo en todo momento.

-_Quédate aquí_.-Ordenó mientras posaba su mano en la pequeña cabeza del niño, alborotándole el pelo.-_Volveré pronto_.-Prometió con una sonrisa, saltando inmediatamente en dirección del monstruo.

_-¡Espera!_-El pequeño estiró el brazo, intentando agarrar a su padre en vano._-No me dejes…No quiero volver a estar solo._-Bajo lentamente el brazo, resignado ante la idea de quedarse esperando.

"Volveré pronto"…Esas palabras que su padre repetía con tanta frecuencia, resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza. La mayoría de las veces que prometía eso, no solía cumplirlo…Y Gohan ya no sabía si le creía o no.

El saiyan se abalanzó contra el monstruo, esquivando en el aire (algunos por los pelos) todos los ataques que la bestia dirigía hacia él.

Apoyó los pies en uno de los escurridizos tentáculos de la bestia, utilizándolo para impulsarse hacia delante, hacia la figura que seguía erguida sobre la cabeza del monstruo, que ni siquiera se inmutó por la acción del hombre.

Alzó el puño, preparado para estamparlo en la cara de la misteriosa figura, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

Por fin pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su enemigo…

Y eso le impidió golpearlo…

…Porque descubrió que realmente lo conocía muy, pero que muy bien…

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**_Bueno, esta historia ya está llegando a su fin, posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea el último, si no, lo sera el siguiente. Resumiendo, que a esta historia le quedan dos capítulos más como mucho. Me esforzaré para hacer un gran final!_**

**_Y respectó a la otra historia, agradezco que me hayais dado vuestro apoyo, y os aseguro que la acabare subiendo. Como esta historia ya esta a punto de acabar, tenía pensado empezar otra, y me pareció muy interesante la idea de que el mundo de Dragon Ball, se mezclara con la tierra "normal" por llamarla de algún modo, y por supuesto, el protagonista sería Gohan (ADORO A ESTE PERSONAJE!), en resumidas cuentas, que seguramente la subire después de que termine esta historia._**

**_¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Alguien sabe en que época se encuentras Dragon Ball z más o menos en la saga de Majin Boo? Me sería de gran utilidad, gracias por adelantado!_**

**_¿Merezco reviews? =) ¿O no? =(_**


	7. ¡No lo hagas!

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el resultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

**Si, ya sé que no tengo remedio, he vuelto a tardar en subir este capítulo...¡Lo siento!**

**Como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que me hayan apoyodo en esta historia, ¡Sin vosotros basicamente no hubiera habido historia! ¡ARIGATOU! ^.^**

**Gracias a Ameria Hinatan por el consejo, ¡a partir de ahora intentare hacer los capítulos más largos!**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VII<p>

-_No es posible…Tú eres…¡AGH_!-Uno de los gigantescos tentáculos del monstruo, afilados como cuchillas, azotó a Goku con una fuerza casi irreal, lanzándolo de vuelta a la tierra.

El príncipe saiyan se obligó a incorporarse, logrando mantener una posición sentada, justo cuando Goku "aterrizó" a su lado, cayendo con un golpe seco.

_-Eh, ¿Te encuentras bien? _

-_creo que sí.-_El saiyan se incorporó lentamente, llevándose una mano a la frente. Vegeta no paso por desapercibido el gigantesco corte que rasgaba en dos la parte superior del gi de su compañero. "Nota mental: mantenerse alejado de los tentáculos"

-Esa cosa va a pagar el haberme mandado por los aires.-El príncipe saiyan estuvo a punto de lanzarse en busca del monstruo, pero Goku lo agarró de la pierna, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara con el suelo.

_-Vegeta, espera un momento._

_-¡¿Se puede saber que haces, idiota?-_Vegeta se incorporó rápidamente, cerrando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y colocándose de puntillas, para intentar estar a la misma altura de Goku, que ya se había levantado.

_-Pero si yo solo te he detenido.-_El saiyan miró confuso a su compañero. No lograba entender porque se había molestado tanto, no es como si hubiera hecho nada malo…De todas formas ¿Quién lograba entender al príncipe saiyan?

_-¡Eso se avisa!-_Ladró las palabras con ira, acercándose aún mas al peli-negro.

_-Vale, vale, pero no te pongas asi.-_Goku alzó los brazos, en un gesto de rendición. Recibiendo un bufido por parte del príncipe saiyan en señal de respuesta.

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?-_Vegeta se cruzó de brazos (Como no), y le dirigió una mirada molesta al hombre. Maldiciendo el hecho de tener que elevar el rostro para mirarle a la cara.

Las facciones del saiyan se endurecieron, cobrando un aspecto serio. Luego, giró la cabeza, observando a su atacante.

_-No te vas a creer quien es en realidad "él"-_Mientras hablaba levantó el brazo, señalando a la figura de aura dorada que se alzaba sobre la cabeza del monstruo._-Esto te va a sonar raro, pero sin duda es mi hijo._

_-Tu hijo.-_Repitió con un tono incrédulo_.-¿Goten?_

_-No…_

_- Ah, ya estaba empezando a asustarme… _

-_Es Gohan.-_Finalizó con una sonrisa forzada, consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba lo que acababa de decir.

_-Ya…Sabes, creo que el golpe te ha afectado más de lo que pensaba._

_-Vegeta, hablo en serio._

_-Si, y yo también._

_-¡Vegeta!_

-_Haber Goku, ¿Cómo va a ser Gohan?_ –Preguntó con tono escéptico_.-¡Ese Gohan!-_Puntualizó mientras señalaba al pequeño niño de cuatro años, que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.-_Creo que ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación…_

_-¡Gohan!-_El saiyan rápidamente se abalanzó contra el niño, logrando atraparlo justo a tiempo para evitar que el monstruo lo golpeara. Una vez que tuvo al niño en su poder, saltó para alejarse del peligro, y aprovechando que la bestía había vuelto a arremeter contra ellos, se apoyó en uno de sus tentáculos, usándolo como un trampolín para impulsarse hacia atrás, y con una voltereta en el aire, volvió al lado de Vegeta.

Ahora, aquellos frios ojos de color jade, habían centrado toda su atención en el niño.

_-¡Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te movieras!-_Goku regañó con tono severo al niño, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Realmente había temido perderle_.-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que es peligroso? ¡Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño! ¡Ya hablaremos de esto!_

El pequeño se había tapado sus oídos con sus diminutas manos, mirando arrepentido a su padre. Con cada grito su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía, dando la impresión de que se trataba de un cachorrito asustado.

El saiyan suspiró pesadamente, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

_-Lo siento, no quería gritarte… ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que me preocupo por ti?_

El pequeño asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a la cara.

_-¿Y ahora me prometes que dejaras de meterte en lios?_

El niño volvió a asentir vigorosamente, lo que hizo reir a Goku suavemente. Había olvidado lo adorable que era su hijo de pequeño…Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco es que hubiese cambiado tanto.

-_*Ejem*, siento interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor, pero os recuerdo que tenemos problemas.-_Vegeta gritó la última Parte, empujando a Goku sin mucha consideración hacia un lado, y se apartó rápidamente del camino, consiguiendo esquivar otra tanda de latigazos dirígidos hacia ellos.

Goku se incorporó rápidamente, agarrando a su hijo con fuerza, y se preparó para evadir los insistentes ataques de su "contrincante", que golpeaban con fuerza el suelo, pero que no causaban ni el más mínimo daño en la capa de oscuridad, que aparentemente, lo recubría.

-_Te debo una.-_El saiyan aterrizó al lado de Vegeta, vigilando los minuciosos movimientos del gigantesco monstruo.-Es un fastidio no poder volar.-Agregó, maravillado de lo rápido que era aquel ser de aspecto tan pesado.

-_Lo que es un fastidio es no poder acercarse a él…y me debes varias_.-Dio un gran salto hacia delante y aprovechando que la bestia estaba demasiada ocupada intentando encontrarlos como para percatarse de su presencia, se dispuso a atacar al jefe del monstruo.

Sonrió arrogantemente, y se preparó para asestarle una poderosa patada a la pequeña figura que seguía impasible en la parte superior del monstruo, pero se detuvo por la sorpresa que se llevo al descubrir de quien se trataba realmente…

Aquellos gélidos ojos que lo observaban con desdén (casi con burla) pertenecían indudablemente a un super saiyan. Pero no a uno cualquiera, si no a uno en especial…unos ojos que recordaba haber visto tiempo atrás, unos siete años en el pasado, durante los juegos de célula.

Pestañeó con fuerza, recuperándose del shock, y sin vacilar atacó a la figura. No debía olvidar que ahora ese era su enemigo.

El joven de cabellera dorada entre cerró los ojos, molesto por la presencia del hombre, pero no movió ni un solo músculo para intentar bloquear su ataque.

La patada del príncipe saiyan jamás llegó a rozar a la figura. Mucho antes de que pudiera tocarle, fue repelido por una especie de escudo color esmeralda, que recubrió el cuerpo del joven, y empujó al príncipe saiyan con una fuerza invisible, enviándolo hacia atrás, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad de defenderse.

Con una pequeña acrobacia, aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo, y le envió una mirada retadora al joven de aura dorada, que seguía observándolo sin el más mínimo interés.

_-¡Eh, Vegeta! ¿Estás bien?-_Goku se paró a su lado, mirando con preocupación el corte que cruzaba la cara de su compañero.

El príncipe saiyan sintió como algo caliente se deslizaba por su mejilla, e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cara, rozando con los dedos la herida que le había provocado el escudo de fuerza de su contrincante.

Se miró los dedos, cubiertos de aquel líquido carmesí tan preciado para la vida, y cerró el puño con furía. Luego, se limpió la sangre de la cara con rudeza, y emitió murmullos inteligibles.

Ni siquiera había sentido el corte…Podria haberle cortado por la mirtad y él ni se habría enterado.

_-No. Ya estoy harto de que me hagan volar por los aires.-_Se giró, contemplando al pequeño que descansaba en los brazos de Goku.

El niño le devolvió la mirada, y sin musitar ninguna palabra, volvió a contemplar al joven que se alzaba en la cabeza de aquella terrorífica marioneta.

Los ojos del joven brillaron con interés, y sonrió con malicia.

Por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba…

Vegeta gruño con molestia al ver que el niño lo ignoraba por completo. ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? ¿Es que se habían creido que podían ignorarlo a si, por las buenas? ¡El era un principe! ¡El príncipe de todos los saiyans!

_-Eh, niño, no te atrevas a pasar de mí._

_-Yo no he pasado de ti.-_Respondió el niño con tono cortante.-T_u no me has dicho nada, y yo no tenía por que saber que te estabas dirigiendo a mi. No soy adivino._

El príncipe saiyan parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido. Hace poco mas de un minuto ese crio se comportaba como un blandengue, y ahora juraría haber distinguido un tono amenazador en su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba a este niño? ¿Es que era bipolar o qué?

_-¿te estás burlando de mi?-_Preguntó con rudeza.

_-No sé, ¿Tú qué crees?-_Respondió en el mismo tono.

_-Venga chicos, que haya paz ¿Vale?-_Dijo reconciliadoramente, mientras mecía ligeramente a su hijo.

El pequeño le enseñó la lengua a Vegeta en forma de burla, y luego miró a su padre, asintiendo adorablemente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, contraído por la insolencia del niño. Inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Con los críos lo mejor es ignorarlos.

_-¿Quieres explicarnos como es posible que haya dos Gohan?-_Preguntó mientras sonreía ampliamente. Una sonrisa escalofriantemente falsa.

Goku retrocedió un paso, asustado por la mueca del hombre ¿Se suponía que eso era una sonrisa?

El pequeño miro con miedo a Vegeta, ligeramente intimidado. Preferia mil veces al Vegeta arrogante y sin escrúpulos, que a este Vegeta "amable". Daba mucho mas miedo que el otro.

_-¿Por favor?-_Añadió al ver que no le contestaba, acentuando aun más la sonrisa.

Un escalofrio recorrió simultáneamente la espalda de padre e hijo, y retrocedieron otro paso.

Goku carraspeó suavemente, recobrando la compostura.

_-Si, haz el favor de explicarnolos…Y Vegeta, por favor, deja de sonreir. Te lo suplico._

_-Eh…Ah, si, claro.-_El pequeño despertó del trance, intentando apartar la imagen de Vegeta de su mente.-_Aunque yo no recuerdo haberos dicho en algún momento que soy "Gohan"_

_-¿Estas diciendo que no eres Gohan?-_Vale, ahora Goku si que estaba confundido. Podía entender que estuvieran dentro de la mente de su hijo, podía entender que los estuviera atacando un monstruo…Incluso podría entender que hubiera dos Gohan. Pero que este niño que ers EXACTAMENTE idéntico a su hijo, dijera que no era su hijo….Eso ya era cruzar la línea.

El pequeño lo reflexionó un momento, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

_-No, yo no he dicho eso._

_-Haber, decidite. Eres Gohan o no. No puedes ser las dos cosas.-_Contestó Vegeta, completamente exasperado. Todo este tema le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

_ -No se puede decir que no lo sea…Pero tampoco puedo decir que sea "Gohan". Es algo complicado._

-_Ya me he dado cuenta.-_Comentó el príncipe saiyan con ironía.

-_Digamos que los dos, yo y él-_Dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo y al joven de cabellera dorada respectivamente.-_Somos una parte de Gohan, y los dos juntos, unidos, formamos al "Gohan" propiamente dicho, al que vosotros conoceis. Por eso, no puedo decir que yo sea Gohan…Pero tampoco puedo decir que lo soy con todas las letras, porque yo solo no soy nada…Solo la pieza de un puzle que esta incompleto._

-_Entonces tú eres su lado humano.-_Reflexionó Goku en voz baja.-_Y él es el saiyan.-_Dijo mientras alzaba la vista para observarlo. Por extraño que pareciera, el monstruo no se había vuelto a mover en ningún momento, ni siquiera los había atacado. Se limitaba a quedarse ahí parado, con el joven de aura dorada mirando en su dirección…Daba la impresión de que estaban esperando algo…¿Pero el qué?

_-Hay una cosa que no llego a entender. Si se supones que unidos formais a Gohan. ¿Por qué estais separados?_

Goku se volvió para observar a Vegeta. El príncipe saiyan acababa de pronunciar la pregunta que el mismo se estaba formulando. Luego, junto a Vegeta, observaron al pequeño, que parecia un poco intimidado por las insistentes miradas de expectación de los dos hombres.

El niño agachó ligeramente la cabeza y murmuró algo en voz baja. Pero hablo tan bajo que ninguno de los saiyans lograron entenderlo.

_-¿Te importaría subir unos cuantos decibelios?_

Volvió a contestar algo, ahora un pocos mas fuerte. Pero seguían siendo palabras incomprensibles a oídos de los dos hombres.

_-¡Que hables mas fuerte niño!-_Gritó al fin Vegeta, perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

_-¡Por que ya no quiero volver a estar con él!-_Gritó con un ligero sonrojo. Luego bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

_-¿Por qué que?-_Repitió Vegeta con tono incrédulo -_¡Todo esto es por culpa de una estúpida rabieta!_

_-¡No es ninguna rabieta!-_Se defendió, girandose bruscamente en los brazos de su padre._-¡Él solo trae problemas! ¡Siempre que aparece ocurre algo malo!_

_-Haber Gohan…tú…lo que quiera que seas, te lo voy a decir bien clarito para que lo entiendas. A mí no me importa lo mas mínimo que tú quieras o no estar con él, simplente te vas a limitar a aguantarte y aceptarlo, para que todo esto acabe de una maldita vez, y yo pueda salir de este lugar de locos ¿Lo has entendido?_

_-¿Tú te crees que soy idiota?-_Contestó el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos de forma arrogante, lo que fue bastance divertido, ya que hacia un gracioso contraste con su angelical rostro._-No piendo hacer lo que me pides.-_Finalizó, girando la cabeza con dignidad.

_-Mira niño te voy a…_

_-Vegeta, tranqulizate.-_Goku dejó al pequeño en el suelo, agachándose para poder quedar a su misma altura.-_La verdad es que no entiendo porque tienes tantas ganas de salir de aquí, seguramente te manden de cabeza al infierno en cuanto volvamos.-_Se dirigió a Vegeta sin molestarse en mirarle, no necesitaba observarlo para saber como reaccionaria. Se cruzaría de brazos, giraría la cabeza en otra dirección, y murmuraría algo parecido a "TSK".-_Y tú deja de reírte.-_Regañó a su hijo, quien obedeció al instante. Suspiró cansadamente, y poso sus manos en los pequeños hombros del niño.-_Tienes que volver a unirte con tú homologo._

_-P-pero…_

-_Nada de peros. –_Le cortó tajantemente.-_Con todo esto solo estais consiguiendo hacer daño a Gohan….Lastimarte a ti mismo. Tienes que aceptar a tú lado saiyan, es la única forma de que podais asimilar el poder que está despertando en vuestro interior. Si no, morireis…Gohan_ _morirá. Y tú no quieres que eso pase ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-_Contestó rápidamente, aterrorizado por la idea.-_¡Pero no quiero volver con él! ¡Me da miedo!...¡Es un monstruo!_

_-Me duele oírte decir eso.-_Comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres se giraron tan rápido que parecían haber sido impulsados por un resorte, pero no vieron a nadie_.-Mira que tacharme de_ _monstruo-_Continuó la misteriosa voz, fingiendo estar dolido_.-…Sería mucho más apropiado llamarme demonio_-Soltó una siniestra carcajada, satisfecho por su ocurrencía.

_-¿Quién eres?-_Vegeta inspeccionó su alrededor, intentando localizar el lugar de donde provenía aquella irritante voz.- _¡Dejate ver, cobarde!_

_-Vaya, mira que llegas a ser susceptible. Deberias tomarte la vida con más calma… Y no me puedo creer que no quieras volver conmigo ¿Es que ya no te gusto?_

Cuando todos volvieron a girarse se encontraron cara a cara con un joven de cabellera dorada, tan resplandeciente como el mismísimo sol, que los observaba con burla.

Pero lo que más impresionaba de aquel joven eran sus ojos, tan puros y cristalinos que bien podrían ser confundidos con dos hermosas joyas de color jade, incrustadas en el lugar donde deberían ir las pupilas. Goku se preguntó cómo era posible que unos ojos tan bonitos como los suyos, pudieran tener una mirada tan fría.

-_Aunque pensándolo bien, debería agradecértelo._ –El joven comenzó a juguetear con el único mechón de su cabello que aún permanecía cerca de su cara, no como el resto de su pelo, que se alzaba desafiando completamente la ley de la gravedad.-_A mi tampoco me apetece demasiado volver a unirme contigo…A si que he pensado que lo mejor para los dos será que te elimine…Estas de acuerdo conmigo ¿Verdad?-_La gélida máscara de su rostro se retorció, formando una horripilante sonrisa.

_-¿C-cuando ha…?-_Vegeta se giró bruscamente, dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz a la bestia, luego, volvió a observar al muchacho. Instantes antes estaba sobre el lomo de ese monstruo, y ahora había aparecido delante de sus narices como por arte de magia…¿Cómo demonios se había desplazado tan rápido? ¿Podría teletransportarse al igual que Goku?

_-¿Por qué no decís nada? ¿Es que os ha comido la lengua el gato_?-Sonrió burlonamente, dando un paso hacia delante. El pequeño Gohan se ocultó tras la pierna de su padre, aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

El saiyan hizo una mueca de dolor. Podia sentir como las uñas de su hijo le atravesaban el pantalón, y se clavaban con fuerza en su piel. Parecían estar hechas de algún material realmente afilado.

_-¡Eh, tú!-_El príncipe saiyan agarró al chico por el hombro, tirando bruscamente de el para acerarlo_.-¿A dónde te crees vas?_

Él peli-rubio le dirigió una mirada molesta, apartando la mano de su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco.

Retrocedió un paso, mirando aburrido al príncipe saiyan.

_-Solo eres una molestia…Desaparece.-_Ondeó ligeramente su mano en el aire, sin ningún resultado aparente.

_-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer_?-El príncipe saiyan sonrió arrogantemente. Acabar con él iba a ser una tarea demasiado fácil…

De pronto, sintió como una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho, dejándole sin respiración. Bajó lentamente la cabeza, observando su uniforme, ahora teñido de un extraño color rojizo…

Se relamió los labios. Tenian el desagradable sabor del óxido…

Justo en el momento en el que el joven volvió a ondear su mano, sintió como era propulsado hacia atrás, cayendo inerte al piso.

_-¡Vegeta!-_El gritó ahogado de Goku permaneció flotando en el aire, como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Ese chico…Habia creado una cuchilla de aire con el simple hecho de mover su mano…Que había atravesado por completo la parte superior del cuerpo de Vegeta…A una velocidad tan increíble que no se había percatado de ello hasta que vio como la sangre fluía en cascada de la herida de su amigo.

¿Realmente ese era su hijo?...¿Era posible que ese joven de mirada glaciar y ese niño de mirada inocente fueran parte de la misma persona?...

¿Podria ser en realidad parte de Gohan, de su hijo, aquel niño de corazón pacífico?

Era una idea inconcebible…

_-Y ahora, vamos a ocuparnos de lo realmente importante.-_Comenzó a acercarse a ellos, sin mostran ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

_-¿Por qué le has atacado?-_Preguntó el pequeño, con un extraño arrebato de furia.- _¡El no te había hecho nada! ¡Esto es algo entre tú y yo!_

El joven le clavó la mirada, después, se encogió de hombres.

-_Me estaba estorbando. Y yo tengo por costumbre deshacerme de todo aquello que me causa problemas…Y tú eres un problema._

_-¿Por qué?-_Pregunto Goku en voz baja.-_¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-¿Qué por qué?...Pues porque para mi ese crio no es más que un estorbo. Un obstáculo para alcanzar mi verdadero poder._

_-¡pero si lo matas tú también desapareceras! ¡Solo conseguiras acabar contigo!-_Le espetó, recordando perfectamente lo que le había contado el ancestral Kai. Si uno de los dos desaparece, arrastrará a su homólogo consigo…Borrando todo rastro de su hijo, como si jamás hubiera existido. Exactamente igual que ocurría con Piccolo y Kami-Sama antes de fusionarse en uno solo…Y desgraciadamente había podido comprobar que lo que le había asegurado el anciano Kai era cierto… ¿Por qué querría este niño acabar con su propia vida?

_-¿Te crees que no lo sé_?-Respondió el joven sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, prestando atención a Goku por primera vez desde que había aparecido.

_-¿Entonces por qué…?_

_-Porque prefiero mil veces desparecer antes de volver a quedar en la mi vida he estado encerrado…¡Limitado por este estúpido ser!.-_Señaló con furia al pequeño, que lo observaba desde el seguro cobijo de su padre. En su mirada se podia distinguir algo parecido a lástima, lo que lo enfureció aún más.-_He tenido que conformarme con existir en la oscuridad, solo saliendo a la luz en limitadas ocasiones…¡Y nunca por completo! ¡Siempre sublebado por las estúpidas cadenas que me unen a ti!...Pero por fin, hace siete años, conseguí mi ansiada libertad ¡Me liberé por completo! ¡Me desate de las cadenas que me limitaban y tome el total control de mi cuerpo, en ese momento realmente forme parte de Gohan! ¡Yo era Gohan! ¡Y tú experimentaste lo que yo sentí durante tanto tiempo, quedando oculto en lo más profundo de su mente!...Y ahora me asegurare de que siga siendo a si para siempre.-_Volvió a retomar la calma, y sus ojos regresaron a su habitual aspecto sin vida, vacíos como los ojos de un muñeco, borrando cualquier rastro de dolor que pudiera haberse reflejado en su mirada.-_Creo que debo darte las gracias, Goku.-_Dijo tras un largo momento de silencio.-_Sin ti, jamás podría haber escapado. Si no hubieses muerto en los juegos de célula, Gohan no se sentiría culpable de tu muerte, y no habría comenzado a alejarse inconscientemente de mi…Durante estos siete años, poco a poco, se fue distanciando, debilitando los "lazos" que nos unian...Y cuando ese viejo comenzo a despertar mis auténticos poderes…¡Conseguí la fuerza necesaria para romperlos!-Sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfectos, tan blancos como perlas.-Y ahora, dejémonos de cháchara y continuemos con el juego…Va a comenzar mi parte favorita._

Cerró la poca distancia que los separaba, y alargó el brazo, con la intención de agarrar al pequeño.

Con un movimiento rápido, atrapó en su mano izquierda el puñetazo que Goku le había dirigido a la cara, deteniéndolo sin ningún tipo de problema.

Giró lo cabeza, observando al saiyan. Sus ojos centellearon con odio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

_-Eres molesto._

Comenzó a intensificar la fuerza de su agarre, provocando que el saiyan se retorciera de dolor. Intento asestarle otro puñetazo con la otra mano, pero volvió a ser detenido sin ningún esfuerzo por el joven.

El saiyan cayó de rodillas por la presión que el peli-rubio ejercía sobre él, luego, sin dejarle tiempo a que reaccionara, le pegó una patada en el estomago, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

Ignoró por completo al hombre, y continuó su camino hacia el niño, que, fuera de lo esperado, no mostraba ningún tipo de temor hacia él. Permanecía erguido, con una mirada seria en su rostro. Su aspecto casi resultaba imponente.

_-¿No vas a intentar huir?-_Se detuvo delante del niño, bajando la cabeza para observarlo.

_-¿Serviría de algo?_

Sonrió con malicia, moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

_-Sabes que no._

_-¿Entonces para que molestarme en intentarlo?-_Sonrió nostálgicamente, contemplando disimuladamente a su padre.-_Por favor, deja que se marchen. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto._

El joven alzó una ceja, y luego, sonrió. Ya entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

_-Dame un solo motivo por el que debería dejarlos marchar._

-_Uno de ellos es tu padre…y se puede decir que el otro, es un amigo. Tu amigo._

_-Eso no es un motivo-_Agarró al pequeño por el cuello, alzándolo en el aire.-_Porque yo no tengo amigos…-_Lo observó detenidamente, viendo como luchaba por respirar_.-…Y hace tiempo que deje de tener un padre._

Lo lanzo por los aires, dejando que callera al suelo.

El pequeño tosió por la falta de aire, masajeándose el cuello para intentar que volviera a circular el aire con normalidad.

El peli-rubio se acercó a él, pegándole una patada en el estomago, que lo envió rodando por el suelo, acabando boca-arriba.

_-Te voy a dar una última oportunidad_.-Dijo mientras miraba al niño en el suelo, que intentaba recuperar el aliento.-_Ríndete. Deja que yo tome el control de nuestro cuerpo y todo esto acabara. No tenemos porque morir ahora. No de esta forma._

_-G-Gohan…-_Goku intentó arrastrarse hacia delante, ignorando el insoportable dolor que le sacudía el estomago.-_S-sal de ahí…R-rápido…_

-_¿Qué me dices? Si te unes a mí, seremos invencibles. Tendremos el poder suficiente para sublevar a toda la humanidad…¡Que digo! ¡tendremos el poder necesario para dominar a todo el universo!_

_-E-so…*Cof*…N-no ocurrirá jamás…*cof, cof*_

_-Entonces_…-Sonrió de lado, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un aspecto oscuro.-_No hay trato…Diría que ha sido un placer conocerte, pero estaría mintiendo.-_Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma nostálgica.-_Nos veremos en el infierno._

Apuntó al pequeño con la mano, y estiró los dedos. Rápidamente comenzó a formarse en su palma una bola de Ki que adquirió el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

_-Desaparece…_

_-¡Gohan!_

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

**_Bueno, aqui os dejo el capítulo, gracias por vuestra paciencia! y siento la espera!_**

**_Me gustaría anunciar una cosa. Para mi otro historia...Creo que debería decir "prototipo de historia", necesito algunos personajes inventados, y mientras me estaba comiendo la cabeza preguntandome como deberían ser, pense que a lo mejor os gustaría participar. Si quereis, solo teneis que dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje privado, diciendo el aspecto del personaje y su nombre, también podeis describirme la personalidad si quereis. También podeis dejarme la edad, aunque es probable que esta cambie, porque debe adaptarse a la historia...Lo entendeis ¿Verdad?...Y claro está, el sexo del personaje._**

**_Si os interesa, decidimelo y os prometo que vuestro personaje saldra en la historia!_**

**_Merezco reviews?_**


	8. Comienza la batalla

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el resultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Siento mucho la tardanza excesiva en subir este capítulo, pero las clases realmente no me dejaban tiempo de escribir y últimamente he estado algo ocupada por lo que no le he podido dedicar mucho tiempo a la historia…_**

**_¡Pero por fin he tenido tiempo libre y he conseguido acabar el capi!_**

**_Ya sé que no quedara muchas personas que sigan leyendo la historia (o ninguna) y quiero que sepan que lo entiendo, yo también me hubiera hartado de esperar. Aún así, si queda alguien que sigue leyéndola, me gustaría darle las gracias por la confianza y la oportunidad que me cedió. Gracia!_**

**_Ante todo quiero ASEGURAR que pienso terminar la historia, sobre todo ahora que esta tan cerca de su clímax. Si no lo hiciera, mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila._**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VIII<p>

_-¡Gohan!_

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, preparado para su inminente final. Pero el dolor que tanto esperaba nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió como una brisa caliente pasaba cerca de su mejilla, produciendo un agudo silbido al cortar el aire.

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el pequeño agujero que se abría en el suelo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Rápidamente, una capa de oscuridad cubrió el pequeño cráter que se había formado, borrando cualquier rastro de su existencia. El niño ni se inmuto por este hecho, y alzó el rostro.

-_Vegeta…-_El príncipe saiyan se encontraba junto a su atacante, agarrando con mano firme su brazo. Había detenido el golpe.

- _Ahora pienso devolverte todos y cada uno de los golpes que me has dado_.-Sonrió arrogantemente.-_Te juro que vas a desear no haber nacido._

-_Hace mucho tiempo que ya lo deseo…-_Bajó el rostro, quedando su mirada sumida en las sombras.-_Pero, por desgracia para ti…-_Una sonrisa cínica se formo en sus labio, aportándole un aspecto realmente terrorífico.-_He aprendido a sacrificar a los demás antes que a mi_.-Se giró, zafándose de su agarre, e intentó golpearle con el codo en el cuello, pero fue detenido por el brazo del príncipe saiyan, que tembló por la fuerza del golpe.

-_Por suerte para mi…-_Sonrió, sintiendo como la sangre saiyan fluía por sus venas.-_Yo aprendí esa lección hace mucho tiempo. _

Con su mano libre le asestó un codazo en el rostro, provocando que el joven se tambaleara ligeramente hacia atrás. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con una tanda de puñetazos y de patadas demasiados rápidos para ser captados por el ojo humano.

Le asestó un último puñetazo, con la intención de enviar al niño al suelo. El joven se limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que se había deslizado desde sus labios hacia la barbilla, y se levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. No parecía haber sufrido ningún daño por el ataque.

_-¿A que estas esperando? ¡Sal de aquí mocoso!-_Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su cara, protegiéndose del ataque del peli-rubio, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño se levantaba y sacudía su peculiar kimono.-_¡Los he visto más rápidos!_

-_Ah, sí.-_Miró a su alrededor, buscando su preciado gorro, que había salido disparado cuando el peli-rubio lo golpeó. Se agachó para recogerlo, recordando de pronto a su padre_.-¡Papa!-_Corrió hacia él, agachándose para esquivar una bola de ki que se había desviado peligrosamente en su dirección, luego, con sus pequeñas manos agarró su gorrito rojo a ambos lado de su cabeza, y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia su padre_.-¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¿Estás bien?_ –Se paró delante del hombre, observando con preocupación como su padre se agarraba el estomago, intentando apaciguar el dolor por el golpe que le había asestado su homólogo. Pensar que esto había sido por su culpa (aunque de manera indirecta) lo ponía enfermo.

-_Papa…siento que…-_No pudo continuar ya que el saiyan se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuerpo con sus enormes brazos, curtidos por tantos años de entrenamiento, y lo atrajo hacia él, asfixiándolo en un aplastante abrazo de oso. Su querido gorro, protegido con tanto recelo, cayó al suelo, quedando en el olvido para ambos. A sus espaldas, cierto peli-negro y determinado peli-rubio, intercambiaban feroces golpes a una velocidad supersónica. Para un observador humano, solo sería posible ver las ondas provocadas por el contacto de ambas fuerza.

-_Pero…Papa…-_Enterró la cara en su gi, sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotitas caían constantemente sobre su cabeza. El saiyan intensificó aun más el agarre, estrechando a su hijo con una fuerza arrolladora. No le importaba que en ese mismo instante Vegeta y "Gohan" estuvieran luchando a muerte, no le importaban las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, tampoco le importaba que ese monstruo de Majin Boo pudiera estar destruyendo la tierra…Lo único que importaba es que su hijo mayor, su pequeño hijo, estaba sano y salvo.

_-No lo entiendo…-_Murmuró el peli-rubio, observando como aquel hombre al que, en teoría, llamaba "padre" y su homólogo se abrazaban.-_Jamás comprenderé como ese idiota puede estar cerca de ese hombre que tanto le ha hecho sufrir…Por el que hemos derramados tantas lágrimas…-_Añadió para si en tono amargo.

_-¡Céntrate en la pelea!-_Vegeta unió sus manos, entrelazando cada uno de sus dedos, y golpeó con fuerza a su contrincante en la espalda. El joven, un poco desorientado por el inesperado golpe, estuvo a punto de estrellarse con el suelo, pero en el último momento desapareció, volviendo a reaparecer tras Vegeta.

_-Aplícate el cuento.-_Le susurró cerca del oído, luego, imitando al príncipe saiyan, arremetió contra su enemigo.

El pequeño Gohan alzó el rostro para mirar a su padre, al hacerlo, una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla, descendiendo por ella. "Papa, ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó en silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna. Nunca lo había visto así…Nunca lo había visto llorar, no quería verlo. Siempre pensó que su padre era el fuerte, el que le ofrecía consuelo a los demás…Jamás se le ocurrió la idea de que, en algún momento, él fuera el que necesitara consuelo.

Sintió ganas de llorar…¿Por qué? ¿Por ver a su padre en ese estado? Tal vez, pero no, ese no era el motivo…Entonces ¿Por qúe?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su otro yo agarraba a Vegeta con ambas manos por la pierna, y comenzaba a girar, cada vez más rápido, cogiendo impulso para lanzar al príncipe saiyan por los aires.

…Quizás fuera porque sabía que él era el responsable de su sufrimiento.

El peli-rubio sintió como alguien lo observaba, e instintivamente se giró en la dirección de su homólogo. Esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. Ambos sabían quién iba a ser el ganador del juego.

El cuerpo de Gohan se estremeció al ver aquella horripilante sonrisa. Le costaba creer que ellos dos formaran parte de la misma persona.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera lograba entender su propia existencia…

…Porque ¿Quién era realmente Son Gohan?

-_Deja de pensar en eso…-_El niño dio un pequeño respingo por la repentina voz de su padre, pero no se giró, sus ojos siguieron completamente centrados en la pelea.-_Esto no es tu culpa, no es un culpa de nadie…Bueno, quizás es mía.-_Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios, una risa un tanto amarga.-_No debería haberos dejado durante tanto tiempo, lo siento…Fui un verdadero idiota._

El pequeño escuchó en silencio, observando el feroz combate, aunque lo cierto es que ya hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de prestarle atención.

Seguía sin comprender nada; no entendía por qué pasaba esto, no entendía porque su otro yo quería asesinarle, no entendía por qué su padre le contaba eso…

Lo odiaba, odiaba no entenderlo.

_-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_-Porque más vale tarde que nunca.-_Agarró a su hijo por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarle a la cara. Al principio el pequeño se resistió, simplemente no quería enfrentarse a su padre, pero al final acabó cediendo.

-Eh, ¿Qué te ocurre hombre pequeño?-Dijo suavemente, utilizando el mote con el que solía llamar a su hijo de pequeño. Qué ironía, jamás pensó que volvería a usarlo con Gohan, al menos, no con un Gohan de cuatro años.

El niño se mordió el labio inferior, jugueteando con su kimono. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso cuando se ponía nervioso, y Goku lo sabía. Ahora mismo el pequeño estaba debatiendo entre contárselo o no.

-Vamos, sabes que sea lo que sea puedes contármelo.-Lo animó, golpeándole ligeramente en la nariz con el dedo en tono de broma.

El niño continuó jugueteando con la ropa, retorciéndola entre sus manos, observando sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Después, de forma repentina, alzó el rostro, clavando su mirada azabache en los ojos de su padre.

_-¿Crees que soy un monstruo?-_Soltó sin más, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

_-¿QUÉ?.. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan estúpido? _

El pequeño señaló con la cabeza a la pareja que, totalmente ajenos a su conversación, continuaba con su terrible conflicto. Ambos sabían que si no lo detenían a tiempo, aquella pelea podría acabar…No, acabaría cuando la sangre del perdedor tiñera el suelo de rojo.

-_A veces me pregunto quién soy…Que soy.-"_Un misterio de la naturaleza", se contestó mentalmente. Un ser que no es del todo humano, pero pese a todo, tampoco puede ser considerado como un alienígena. Sonrió amargamente. Estaba completamente seguro que esta sería una pregunta que provocaría más de una jaqueca a los científicos más prestigiados del mundo.

_-¿Qué eres? Esa es fácil…-_Gohan miró atónito a su padre. ¿Realmente lo sabía? ¡Sabía la respuesta! Espera…¿Cómo podía saberla? Esa era una pregunta que lo atormentaba desde que tenía la tierna edad de cuatro años, pero no había logrado dar con la respuesta. Y que quede claro que no es por insultar, pero su padre…Bueno, su padre no es que tuviera mucha pinta de ser un gran genio.-_Eres mi hijo, y eso es lo único que importa.-_Concluyó, luego, le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia que Gohan había visto en su vida, posiblemente, la sonrisa más amplia del mundo.-_Y ahora…-_Añadió en voz baja, comenzando a incorporarse.-_Es momento de que yo vuelva a ser yo._

Miró a su hijo por encima del hombro, le guiñó su ojo izquierdo y sonrió alegremente, luego, sin dejar de sonreír, se abalanzó sobre su enemigo.

El pequeño se quedó completamente solo, mirando hacia delante sin llegar a ver nada en realidad. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, tiempo para asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar…y lo que, irremediablemente, estaba a punto de suceder.

-_Vegeta, estás para el arrastre.-_Dijo en tono de broma, observando como el príncipe saiyan se limpia la sangre que le goteaba por la frente.

-_No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que dentro de muy poco voy a estar mucho mejor que tú. –_Le sonrío de forma cómplice y el saiyan le devolvió el gesto.

_-Eso ya lo veremos.-_Y con este último juramento, ambos adoptaron una pose de pelea, saltando al mimo tiempo hacía el peli-rubio.

Lucharon codo con codo, atacando al joven con todo lo que tenían. Patadas y puñetazos volaron sobre el chico, a tal velocidad, que daba la sensación de que cada golpe, se duplicaba por diez.

_-Os felicito, habéis logrado hacerme cosquillas.-_Se burló el lado saiyan de Gohan, contemplando con desdeño como los hombres se detenían para recuperar algo de aliento.-_Si continuáis con este ritmo, igual podréis vencerme dentro de…Oh, ya se, nunca._

-_Mocoso engreído.-_Gruño Vegeta entre dientes, secándose el sudor que se deslizaba por su barbilla.

-_Me recuerda a alguien que yo me se-_Comentó el saiyan, deshaciendo el lazo que sujetaba su gi, después, se desprendió de la blusa azul que llevaba bajo la ropa y la tiró al suelo.-_Y no quiero señalar.-_Se anudó el lazo, listo para volver a la pelea.

-_Cállate._

Goku se encogió de hombros con aire divertido, luego, sonrió maliciosamente.

_-Dicen que la verdad duele._

_-Sí, y mis puñetazos también._

_-Vaya, eso ha sonado como una amenaza.-_Ambos saiyans conversaban sin prestar realmente atención a lo que decían. El objetivo era distraer al enemigo, ganar tiempo para buscar sus puntos débiles, su talón de Aquiles y utilizarlo en su contra, pero…¿Cómo era posible que no lograran encontrar ninguno?

Cada uno de sus golpes era certero e implacable, fríamente calculados para que el ataque resultara mortífero.

Su defensa, sencillamente impenetrable. Parecía ser indiferente, quizás inmune, al dolor.

Sus reflejos; Y cómo diría nuestro querido amigo Krillin, bestiales.

Su agilidad y rapidez…Sin comentarios.

Actuaba por puro instinto, un instinto salvaje y mortal, sediento de sangre.

Por un momento, Goku tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que todos sus movimientos estaban controlados, previstos. Que formaban parte de un retorcido juego en el que los contrincantes esperaban pacientemente el movimiento del adversario, buscando un hueco en su estructurada defensa para pasar al ataque.

Se sentía como un mero peón en una partida de ajedrez…

Y el odiaba el ajedrez.

_-No os molestéis en seguir buscando_.-Dijo repentinamente el jovencito, escudriñando a los hombres con su mirada color jade.-_No tengo ningún punto débil._-Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de lado, sutilmente torcida.-_Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de vosotros._

Sus pies comenzaron a elevarse lentamente del suelo, ascendiendo un par de metros en el aire. Desde esa perspectiva, podía analizar mejor la situación.

Los dos hombres se enfrentaban a él, incitados por la ridícula esperanza de lograr vencerle.

Su homologo estaba un poco alejados de ellos. Parecía estar confundido.

Simplemente perfecto, ahora se encontraba solo y vulnerable. Era una oportunidad perfecta.

Se relamió los labios, ya podía saborear la victoria.

_-Y ahora señores, creo que ya es tiempo de ir terminando con esto.-_Se dirigió a los saiyans, sonriendo falsamente.-_Espero que el encuentro haya sido de su agrado. No se sientan tristes, estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos muy pronto_.

Tomó impulso y se abalanzó en picado hacia los hombres, lanzando repetidas ráfaga de ki que los saiyans comenzaron a esquivar desesperadamente.

-_No es justo._-El saiyan se quejó entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo que le suponía evadir los insistentes ataques, y gruñó de dolor cuando una bola de energía le golpeó en el hombro, dejando una quemadura circular en su ropa. El espació a su alrededor se tiñó del desagradable olor a chamusquina.-_El puede volar_.

-_Deja de quejarte y…¿Dónde se ha metido?-_Vegeta escaneó el espacio que lo rodeaba, intentando desesperadamente localizar a su enemigo. En algún momento de la pelea, el peli-rubio había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

_-¿Me echabas de menos?-_Susurró con voz socarrona a espaldas del príncipe saiyan, sujetando sus manos y aprisionándolas a la altura de su espalda, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Luego, tomó impulso, y posicionó sus pies en la parte baja de la espalda de Vegeta, cerca de la rabadilla.

Una maliciosa sonrisa adornó su rostro, cuando, con todas sus fuerzas, pateó con ambos pies a Vegeta en la columna vertebral. Después, aún sujetando sus manos, volteó al príncipe saiyan en el aire, de forma que pudiera observar su rostro. Alzó la pierna derecha, asestándole con todas sus fuerzas un poderoso golpe en la cara. Esta vez, si soltó sus manos.

Vegeta salió disparado por los aires, rozándose con el suelo a medida que avanzaba. Para su suerte, Goku detuvo su "recorrido", sujetando al príncipe saiyan por los brazos en el suelo.

-_Eh, Vegeta, ¿Estas bi…?-_No llegó a terminar la frase cuando el peli-rubio apareció delante de él, agarrándole por los hombros y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo.

Cuando ambas miradas, azabache y jade, se encontraron, Goku percibió por el rabillo del ojo una estela de movimiento a las espaldas del joven, un remolino de color marrón que se desplazaba vertiginosamente de un lado para otro.

La sonrisa salvaje del peli-rubio atrajo su atención, justo en el momento en el que el joven echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y con un movimiento rápido, la movió hacia delante, regalándole un doloroso cabezazo al saiyan.

Goku se sujetó la cabeza algo aturdido por el golpe, y comenzó a incorporarse trabajosamente, tambaleándose peligrosamente mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

El lado saiyan de su hijo se acercó lentamente hacia él, y Goku se percató de que no mostraba ningún tipo de cansancio a pesar de toda la energía que habían gastado durante el combate, ni siquiera el menor signo de abatimiento.

Por algún motivo, las palabras de su hijo resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza: "¿Crees que soy un monstruo"

Eso le puso furioso. Muy furioso.

Se abalanzó hacia el chico, intentando golpearlo con el puño, pero el niño levantó la rodilla justo en el momento en el que iba a atacarle, pegándole un rodillazo en la boca del estómago que le cortó la respiración.

Aquel destello marrón volvió a aparecer tras la espalda del chico y por fin el saiyan descubrió lo que era. Una cola. Una cola suave y peluda, se arremolinaba y encogía rítmicamente a la espalda del joven.

No estaba ahí antes, de eso no tenía ninguna. No comprendía muy bien que podía significar, pero una cosa era segura: No podía ser una buena señal

Quizás…Quizás eso significara que se estaba volviendo más fuerte, más poderoso.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y utilizando toda la energía que le quedaba, hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, pateando al chico en la cara, que se tambaleó ligeramente y retrocedió un paso. Apoyando las manos en el suelo para sostenerse, levantó ambos pies y comenzó a girar en el aire, como una peonza.

Desplazándose con un movimiento de manos se acercó al joven, y le golpeó repetidamente con los pies. Después, apoyando la espalda en el suelo, y encogiendo las rodillas cerca de su pechó, le pateó en el estomago. Sin perder tiempo giró sobre su espalda, y estiró la pierna, poniéndole la zancadilla al chico, que cayó al suelo.

Saltó en el aire, y se dispuso a caer en picado, valiéndose de la pierna derecha para asestar, lo que esperaba, el último golpe a su adversario, pero el joven rodó sobre el suelo, esquivando el ataque.

Vegeta apareció sobre el chico, uniendo sus manos para golpearlo, pero una vez más, el peli-rubio esquivó el ataque, esta vez con una voltereta de espaldas.

Agarró al príncipe saiyan por el cuello, y lo lanzó en dirección del peli-negro, llevándoselo por delante.

El joven aplaudió con parsimonia, como si acabara de ver una obra de teatro que le ha impactado, luego, abrió los ojos, observando a los hombres con una escalofriante sonrisa.

_-Debo admitir que me sorprende vuestra perseverancia, otros se hubieran rendido hace mucho. Debéis de ser muy valientes…O muy idiotas._

_-Tal vez un poco de cada uno.-_Admitió el saiyan con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió al chico. ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír encontrándose en una situación tan crucial como la suya?

-_Además, tampoco es que tengamos mucho que perder.-_Agregó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos y señalado con un movimiento de barbilla la aureola que flotaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

_-Sí, total, solo está en juego la vida de mi hijo y el destino de la tierra. No es para tanto.-_Concluyó el saiyan con algo de sarcasmo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

El pequeño saiyan frunció el ceño, arrugando su delicado rostro. Odiaba que no lo tomaran es serio, no soportaba que lo subestimaran.

Debían aprender que él era el que controlaba el juego.

Sus pies se alzaron ligeramente sobre el suelo y, con un movimiento sorprendentemente elegante, voló hacia sus enemigos.

Los saiyans adoptaron una pose de combate, preparándose para el ataque que se avecinaba, pero el joven continuaba acercándose a toda velocidad. A simple vista, parecía que el chico tenía la intención de llevárselos por delante, a pesar de todo, los hombres no se movieron ni un centímetro.

El chico entornó los ojos, y se preparó para arrastrar a los saiyans consigo. En el último momento, frenó de golpe, a escasos centímetros de los hombres. Estaba tan cerca, que incluso sintió como el cabello de su padre le rozaba la cara, arrastrado por el viento que él mismo había provocado al parase de golpe.

Estiró completamente los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y, esbozando una terrorífica sonrisa, creo dos bolas de energía en sus manos que, rápidamente, lanzó a cada uno de los saiyans.

Ni Goku ni Vegeta fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivar el ataque a tiempo, por lo que les golpeó de lleno en el pecho.

Las esferas de energía pura arrastraron a los hombres hacia atrás, hasta que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los saiyans para librarse de ellas, estallaron en una explosión de luz y de calor, que bañaron momentáneamente el espacio a su alrededor de un hermoso juego de colores, donde se entremezclaban distintas tonalidades de amarillo y naranja.

El pequeño niño se cubrió los ojos con las manos, cegado por la repentina explosión de luz. Sintió como un viento abrasador le quemaba la piel al rozar con ella y como zarandeaba violentamente su cabello y su kimono.

Le pareció oír como su gorrito era arrastrado por el suelo, siendo llevado a cualquier rincón de ese inmenso espacio en el que se encontraban. Sabía que le costaría la misma vida encontrarlo, claro, eso suponiendo que llegara a encontrarlo.

Cuando el viento cesó, el niño se destapó los ojos, al mismo tiempo que una maraña de cabello negro, completamente enredado, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Pestañeó un par de veces con fuerza, intentado disipar los puntitos de color negro que se le habían aparecido al abrir los ojos.

No logró divisar ni a su padre ni al príncipe saiyan por ninguna parte. Solo su homólogo permanecía impasible en lo alto de aquel extraño escenario. Observaba con una expresión indescriptible el cráter que se había producido debido a la mortífera explosión. Lentamente, una capa de oscuridad comenzó a tejerse sobre el gigantesco agujero que perforaba el suelo.

No había rastro de su padre.

Vegeta no daba señales de vida.

Por un momento, el niño temió lo peor.

¿Habrían…Habrían sido pulverizados por la explosión?

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en los ojos, como si diminutas agujas se clavaran, una y otra vez, sin ningún tipo de compasión en ellos.

Un instante después, dos gigantescos lagrimones se deslizaron por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de piel reseca por donde pasaban.

Maldito asesino…

**_"¡Deja de llorar!" _**La voz ronca de su maestro resonó en el interior de su cabeza, provocando un curioso efecto de eco.

**_"Aprende a sobrevivir, ¡Deja _**de**_ depender de los demás!" _**Volvió a resonar la inconfundible voz de Piccolo en su mente. Por algún motivo, aquella conversación le resultaba familiar…

**_"¡No volverás a ser un niño mimado!" _**Claro, esas eran las palabras que su mentor le repetía una y otra vez durante su entrenamiento…

Un sinfín de imágenes se agrupó en su cabeza, recuerdos de aquel año de supervivencia y entrenamiento con Piccolo...

Recuerdos que le pertenecían, pero que al mismo tiempo, no eran del todo suyos.

Recordó todos y cada unos de los obstáculos que tuvo que superar, todos los amigos perdidos, todas las lágrimas derramadas…

Recordó la metálica voz del señor robot, ordenándole que fuera fuerte…

La enseñanzas del señor Piccolo, los gritos y golpes que recibía por ser débil…

La muerte de su padre, de Piccolo, de Yamcha, Ten shin han y de Chaoz a manos de los saiyans. Posteriormente, la muerte de Krillin, Dende y Vegeta, asesinados por Freezer y su secuaces…

Y por último, la segunda muerte de su padre, del pobre androide C16 y de miles de inocentes, derrotados por célula…

Todo por su culpa. Por su debilidad…

Juró que nunca más volvería a repetirse. ¡Juró proteger a todo el mundo!

Y ahora, era el momento de cumplir su promesa.

Abrió los ojos. Con el dorso de su mano, se limpió cualquier rastro que pudieran haber dejado las lágrimas de antes.

No volvería a llorar. No por su debilidad.

Se desabrochó los botones del kimono, y permitió que cayera al suelo.

De pronto, Su inocente rostro se tornó cruel y despiadado.

Su homólogo había cometido un grave error, un error que iba a pagar muy caro.

Estaba furioso, muy furioso.

_-Mala hierba nunca muere…-_Masculló molesto el peli-rubio, observando con desagrado como los saiyans saltaban desde el interior del cráter justo a tiempo de no quedar sepultados bajo una gruesa telaraña de sombras.

Tenían quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y la poca ropa que había sido capaz de resistir el ataque estaba hecha girones, sujetándose al cuerpo de milagro. Lo que quedaba del gi naranja de Goku, se había teñido de un color negruzco, adoptando un aspecto sucio, e incluso Vegeta, había perdido el guante de la mano derecha.

_-Puag, que asco, la boca me sabe a humo.-_Se quejó un asqueado Goku, escupiendo al suelo para quitarse el desagradable sabor de la boca. A su lado, el príncipe saiyan comprobó que no tenía ningún hueso roto y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio.

_-Oye, Goku, ¿No te parece que de repente hace mucho calor_?-Dijo Vegeta mientras se abanicaba con la malo.-_Y apesta a quemado.-_Añadió, arrugando la nariz en una mueca de desagrado.

_-¿Calor? No, la verdad es que…¡Tu pelo!_

_-¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?-_Inquirió Vegeta algo ofendido, posando sus manos en ambos lados de la cadera.

_-¡Pareces una antorcha!-_Gritó mientras señalaba como una llamita ascendía por uno de los mechones del cabello azabache de Vegeta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, otros dos mechones se incendiaron, emitiendo un humillo negro a su paso.

_-¡APAGALO IDIOTA!-_Ordenó enfadado mientras movía histéricamente las manos sobre su cabeza y corría en círculos, en un intento desesperado de apagar el fuego.

_- ¡Rueda por el suelo, Vegeta! ¡Rueda!_

El joven saiyan observaba con una gotita en la cabeza como los hombres, uno corriendo y el otro persiguiéndolo, intentaban por todo los medios apagar a la antorcha humana…Perdón, el cabello de Vegeta.

_-Estos son idiotas.-_Murmuró en voz baja el pre-adolescente con los hombros caídos, luego negó con la cabeza y recobró la compostura, al misto tiempo que su rostro adquiría un aspecto severo. Era el momento de dar el golpe de gracia.

Su cuerpo se recubrió de un cascarón formado por vientos ascendentes, que resplandecía con una cegadora luz dorada, después, acometió a toda velocidad en dirección de los hombres.

-_Por fin hemos conseguido apagarlo-_Goku suspiró aliviado, después sonrió con un toque de picardía.-_bueno, al menos ya sabemos dónde conseguir un árbol de navidad_.-Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando se disponía a contestarle sintió como una poderosa energía avanzaba rápidamente en su dirección. Ambos giraron simultáneamente la cabeza.

El lado saiyan de Gohan se había detenido en el aire, flotando a escasos metros por encima de sus cabezas.

-Ka…me…ha…me…¡Ha!-Oyeron como la gélida voz del joven formulaba aquella inconfundible palabra y, casi al instante, avistaron como un poderoso rayo de luz reflectante rasgaba el espacio a su paso, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

Una explosión de luz los cegó por completo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL DESENLACE…LLEGA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.<em>**

**_Antes de que se me olvide, la otra historia que comenté sigue en pie, solo que voy a esperar para subirla e iré escribiendo algunos capítulos antes de hacerlo, para prevenir que vuelva a ocurrir lo que me ha pasado con esta historia. ¡Odio repetir mis errores!_**

**_P.D: ¡Os deseo unas fantásticas vacaciones de verano a todos/as!_**


	9. Gohan vs Super Gohan

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el resultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Sé que he tardado en subir este capítulo, pero es que últimamente no estaba muy inspirada y bueno…La verdad es que no sé como me habrá quedado. Toda crítica que me pueda ayudar a mejorar o en relación con el capítulo será bien recibida. _**

**_P.D: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE CONTINUARON LEYENDO LA HISTORIA A PESAR DE AQUEL PEQUEÑO (GRAN) DESLIZ QUE TUVE! _**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IX<p>

_-¿Estoy vivo?-_Goku observó las palmas de sus manos, después, las giró para ver el reverso. Por si acaso, se palpó el torso para asegurarse de que seguía entero.

-_No, no lo estas.-_Respondió tajante el príncipe saiyan, luego le indicó que mirara hacia delante con un movimiento de cabeza.

Delante de ellos, con los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados, el pequeño Gohan había utilizado su cuerpo como escudo, interceptando el ataque.

Para sorpresa de ambos saiyans, no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño. Las quemaduras que presentaba su ropa eran la única prueba que realmente demostraba que el niño había recibido el golpe de lleno.

-_Gohan…-_Atinó a decir el pobre Goku, observando con los ojos como platos aquella peculiar escena.

-_Parece que por fin la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor_.-Vegeta observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción como ambos Gohan se contemplaban mutuamente, desafiándose con la mirada. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que saltaban chispas entre ellos.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_Preguntó el saiyan bastante confundido, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la tensión que parecía rodear a sus dos hijos (¿O es a su hijo?). El odio que rebosaba en la mirada de los niños se podía saborear en el ambiente.

-_Ya empezaba a creer que ese mocoso jamás iba a reaccionar.-_Dijo el príncipe saiyan ignorando por completo la pregunta de Goku, luego, dio un par de pasos al frente.-_Me alegra ver que al fin te has decido a entrar en acción.-_Añadió, dirigiéndose al niño.

El pequeño asintió lentamente con la cabeza en señal de respuesta, sin dejar de controlar a su enemigo con la mirada.

Inspirando profundamente, el niño adoptó una pose de pelea que a Goku le recordó sutilmente a la postura que siempre adoptaba Piccolo antes de un combate. A su lado, Vegeta también se preparó para luchar.

_-¿Y tú a que esperas?-_Le espetó molesto el príncipe saiyan, sacando a Goku de su estado de estupefacción.

-_Eh…Sí, sí, claro.-_Se posicionó junto a su hijo, exactamente en el lado izquierdo. El también adquirió su propia pose de combate.

-_Tres contra uno ¿Eh?-_Dijo el peli-rubio, comenzando a descender lentamente.-_No me parece muy justo_.-Concluyó al fin, posando sus pies delicadamente en el suelo.

-_Él tiene razón, esto no es para nada jus…_

_-¿Tienes miedo?-_Le cortó Vegeta, dejando al saiyan con las palabras en la boca.-_Pensaba que tenias bastante clara tu victoria.-_Añadió con una sonrisa salvaje, disfrutando del inesperado cambio de tornas que había adquirido la situación.

_-Solo temo acabar con toda la diversión de golpe_-Admitió el pre-adolescente, volviendo a juguetear con el único mechón de su cabello que aún permanecía cerca de su frente.-_Aunque igual es mejor así. Me ahorraré la molestia de tener que ir a buscaros._

-_Siento ser una molestia.-_Se burló Vegeta. Cada vez estaba más convencido de iban a ganar esta batalla.

_-Estas perdonado_-Dijo el joven, dejando de retorcer el mechoncito de cabello dorado._- Pero todo este asunto no os incumbe.-_Clavó su gélida mirada en el príncipe saiyan, volviendo a prestar atención a sus contrincantes.-_¿Por qué no os largáis de una vez y nos dejáis tranquilos?_

Goku se desplazó hacia la derecha, posicionándose justo en frente de su pequeño hijo. Ya había contestado a la pregunta.

-_En ese caso tendrá que ser por las malas.-_En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el peli-rubio apareció delante del príncipe saiyan, agarrándole el cuello con una mano de acero, dificultándole la respiración. Sin darle tiempo a Vegeta para que pudiera reaccionar, alzó la pierna derecha y le asestó un doloroso rodillazo en el pecho, justo en el lugar donde, poco tiempo atrás, le había rasgado la piel con la cuchilla de aire que el mismo había producido.

Aún bajo el agarre del pre-adolescente, el príncipe saiyan se retorció de dolor.

Goku se abalanzó hacía el joven, preparado para ayudar a su compañero.

El pequeño Gohan no reaccionó, simplemente se limitó a ver la escena por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo aún su postura de combate.

El lado saiyan de Gohan liberó a Vegeta, dejando que cayera al suelo como si fuera un peso muerto. Sin perder tiempo, sujetó la pierna del saiyan con la mano izquierda, deteniendo el impacto que su padre había dirigido a su cara. Con la otra mano, controlaba el codazo que el saiyan, ingeniosamente, intentó asestarle en el cuello.

Con un movimiento rápido, giró para liberarse de Goku, y utilizando su cola como si se tratara de un afilado látigo, golpeó al hombre en el rostro, que se tambaleó hasta perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de espaldas.

El joven observó con desdén a los hombres tirados en el suelo y dibujó una mueca de asco al ver como comenzaban a incorporarse.

Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que alzaba la mano derecha sobre su cabeza. Con un elegante movimiento, chasqueó los dedos en el aire. El pequeño chasquido retumbó en aquel desolado espacio, volviéndose a repetir una y otra vez. Hasta hace unos instantes, era imposible producir eco en aquel lugar tan extraño.

Un escurridizo tentáculo rodeó la cintura de Goku, deteniéndole antes de que consiguiera levantarse. A espaldas del joven, otro tentáculo detuvo el golpe que el príncipe saiyan había intentado asestarle al niño ahora que estaba despistado, enrollándose en la pierna de Vegeta.

El peli-rubio bajó lentamente el brazo, y cuando abrió los ojos, aquellos peculiares tentáculos que aparecieron de la nada tiraron fuertemente de los hombres, alejándolos del joven.

Algo apartado del resto, el niño observaba como el fiel secuaz de su homólogo, una bestia deforme que controlaba como si fuera una mera marioneta, capturaba a su padre y a Vegeta con sus afilados brazos, que tenían el repulsivo aspecto de cientos de escurridizos tentáculos.

Aunque contemplaba la escena, toda su atención estaba centrada únicamente en su lado saiyan. Había conseguido lo que quería. Había logrado apartar a sus dos protectores, dejándolo completamente indefenso a su merced…

O al menos eso es lo que él se pensaba.

_-¿Qué demonios…?-_El príncipe saiyan intentó zafarse del agarre, deshaciendo el nudo que le agarraba el tobillo, pero era imposible. El tentáculo se afanaba a él con una fuerza arrolladora.

Comenzaba a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en la pierna, lo que demostraba que el tentáculo le estaba cortando la circulación.

_-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué está pasando?...Oh, mierda, ya me había olvidado de esto_…-Goku contempló al monstruo que tenía ante él. La bestia lo había arrastrado hasta quedar justo en frente de sus narices, si es que tiene de eso.

La bestia emitió algo parecido a un gruñido, y una especie de orificio gigante se abrió en la parte superior de su cuerpo, en lo que debía ser la cabeza. Varias filas de gigantescas cuchillas, afiladas y de color marfil, rodeaban el interior del orificio, destacando claramente entre la piel oscura del monstruo. Solo que no eran simples cuchillas, sino…¿Dientes?

Goku llegó a la conclusión de que ese agujero gigante, no era otra cosa que la boca del monstruo. Una boca enorme, y demasiado cercana a él para su gusto.

La bestia abrió la boca de par en par, liberando un rugido ensordecedor. Una lengua de un tamaño descomunal, negra y con la forma de una serpiente, serpenteo en el aire, cerca, muy cerca, del rostro de Goku.

_-Ugh…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste los dientes?-_Se quejó el saiyan, tosiendo por culpa del repugnante olor que emanaba de la boca del monstruo y que apenas le dejaba respirar. El olor era tan intenso que incluso comenzaba a llorarle los ojos.-_Necesito aire…_

_-No te quejes, estás mucho mejor que yo.-_Sonó repentinamente la voz de Vegeta. El saiyan se inclinó como pudo para ver al príncipe saiyan, que estaba a su lado, algo más abajo de donde él se encontraba. Se sorprendió al descubrir que su compañero estaba completamente atado de pies y manos, literalmente.

Un par de tentáculos se habían enroscado alrededor de cada mano, tirando de ellas hacia los lados, y otro lo sujetaba por la pierna que antes tenía libre. Vegeta se encontraba completamente suspendido en el aire, siendo obligado a adoptar una pose en forma de X.

Los tentáculos lo agarraban con tanta fuerza que le era imposible realizar cualquier movimiento, a excepción del cuello, que era la única parte del cuerpo que aún tenía libre. Además, los tentáculos estaban tan tirantes que daba la impresión que iban a partir a Vegeta por la mitad de un momento a otro.

_-Eso no puedo negarlo.-_Admitió Goku. Si no se encontraran en una situación de vida o muerte, ver a Vegeta en esa posición tan comprometedora sería algo realmente divertido. Por un momento, lamento no llevar una cámara encima.

_-¿Puedes liberarte?_

El saiyan se removió en su atadura, retorciendo su cuerpo lo máximo que podía. Intentó liberar los brazos, pero el tentáculo (que ya comenzaba a considerar la idea de que fuera de titanio) los aprisionaba contra su torso, estrujándolo como a una lechuga.

_-Que va, esta cosa no me permite mover los brazos… ¿Y tú?_

_-Estarás de coña ¿No_?- Inquirió el príncipe saiyan con ironía, señalando con la cabeza el panorama en el que se encontraba.

_-Por fin solos.-_Dijo el lado saiyan de Gohan con regocijo, rodeando su cintura con una suave y peluda cola de color castaño_.-Aunque preferiría estar yo solo, la verdad._

-_Sí, yo también lo preferiría.-_Contestó el niño con cierto recelo, vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su homólogo, preparado para un ataque sorpresa.

-_Puedes relajarte ¿Sabes? Tampoco es como si fuera a hacer nada raro.-_Sonrió con su dentadura perfecta, una sonrisa tan radiante como falsa. Por las comisuras de su labio superior, sobresalían dos puntiagudos colmillos que chocaban con el labio inferior.

El pequeño tuvo la impresión de que sus dientes eran mucho más grandes que hasta hace un momento, como si hubieran crecido en cuestión de segundos.

-_Intentaste matarme.-_Le recordó el niño, retrocediendo un paso para alejarse del joven, que intentaba acercarse a él.

La sonrisa del pre-adolescente desapareció por completo y se llevó un dedo al mentón, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir. Luego, se encogió de hombros, actuando como si fuera completamente inocente.

_-¿Quién no intenta matar a alguien de vez en cuando? Incluido tú._

_-Estás loco_.-Murmuró el pequeño, sorprendido. ¿Estaba insinuando que él era un asesino?

El peli-rubio sonrió complacido, pero intentó disimular la sonrisa. Dentro de muy poco, el estúpido de su homólogo estaría atrapado entre sus redes, y entonces le resultaría demasiado fácil acabar con él.

_-¿Acaso ya has olvidado que tu querido Goku murió por tu culpa? En mi mundo a eso se le llama asesinato.-_Continuó con su discurso, empeñado en desmoralizar a su homólogo. Después de todo, lo que decía no era ninguna mentira.

_-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si murió fue por tu culpa!-_Se defendió, aunque su voz fue perdiendo intensidad a medida de que hablaba.

_-¿Y nosotros dos no somos la misma persona?_

_-Sí, pero…_

_-¿Pero qué?-_Le interrumpió, clavando su mirada cristalina en el pequeño.

El niño se quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo debería responder a esa pregunta. No podía negarlo, no podía negar que todo lo que decía era cierto.

_-¿No dices nada?-_Inquirió el joven, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja_.-Ya sabes que el silencio otorga._

Al ver que el niño seguía sin contestar, decidió acercarse un poco a él.

_-¿No crees que lo mejor para todos sería que desaparecieras? Piénsalo, si tú mueres, yo también moriré._

Silencio. El pequeño permanecía completamente callado, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacía el suelo. El flequillo le caía sobre el rostro, ocultando su oscura mirada. A ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus manos se estremecían formando dos puños.

Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar a medida que su otro yo se acercaba a él.

_-No debes tener miedo de mí. Después de todo, yo soy tú.-_Sonrió victorioso. Ese estúpido había caído en su trampa. Ahora solo le faltaba hacer el último movimiento, el movimiento que le llevaría a la victoria.

Es cierto que en un principio tenía la intención de morir junto a su homólogo, arrastrarlo con él al infierno. Pero ahora…

Ahora caía en la cuenta de que el sentimental de su padre y sus amiguitos no aceptarían su muerte, la muerte de Gohan. Con toda seguridad, le pedirían a Shenron que le devolviera a la vida, y él se aprovecharía de eso.

Sabía de buena tinta que cuando alguien muere (a excepción de ciertos casos especiales) se le retira el cuerpo, y únicamente le permiten conservar el alma. Además, si una persona muere por segunda vez, es decir, vuelve a perecer una vez muerto, su alma desaparecería para siempre.

Se borraría todo rastro de él, cualquier señal que demostrara que había existido. Sería la verdadera muerte.

Si ellos perecen ahora, cuando su alma aún está fragmentada en dos mitades, ambos serían juzgados por separado, como si fueran distintas personas.

Cuando eso ocurriese, lo único que tenía que hacer era rematar a su querido homólogo, librándose de él para siempre.

Si no se equivocaba (Estaba casi seguro de que no lo hacía) él, el lado saiyan de Gohan…Gohan, sería el único que reviviría con las esferas del dragón.

Y entonces…

Bueno, entonces ya pensaría lo que haría. Igual aprovechaba la ocasión para divertirse un poco…

Pero por ahora, lo más importante es mandar a su homólogo al otro mundo.

-_Acabemos con esto ahora.-_Le dirigió la sonrisa más zalamera que era capaz de esbozar, luego, lentamente, posó su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

El niño se quedó rígido nada más crearse el contacto entre ellos.

El peli-rubio pensó que se había quedado petrificado por el miedo, por eso se sorprendió cuando el pequeño apartó su mano de un manotazo y le envió de una patata al suelo.

_-Yo no te tengo miedo.-_Susurró con una voz venenosa, casi mortal.

Su mirada azabache resplandecía cargada de determinación.

El joven entendió que había interpretado mal el comportamiento de su homólogo. No temblaba de miedo, sino de rabia.

_-Como quieras.-_Gruñó entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a incorporarse.-_Si lo que quieres es luchar…¡Adelante!-_Acometió hacia el niño, que también se abalanzó sobre él.

Las auras de ambos niños resplandecían con una luz cegadora, una dorada y la otra agua marina, al tiempo que sus brazos y piernas entraban en contacto, intentando causarle el mayor daño posible a su contrincante. Más de una ráfaga de ki se desvió del camino, explotando al rozarse con el suelo o desintegrándose en el aire.

Un poderoso vendaval parecía nacer de ambos luchadores, liberando un viento cortante.

Pese a todo, parecía que por el momento sus fuerzas estaban igualadas.

_-¡Tenemos que ayudarle!-_Gritó Goku al ver como sus hijos peleaban entre ellos…perdón, entre si. Entornó los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por mantener los ojos abiertos por culpa del viento.

_-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-_Inquirió Vegeta bastante molesto, intentando por todos los medios (que no son muchos, teniendo en cuenta que solo puede mover el cuello) apartar su cabello del rostro, que debido al viento había sido empujado hacia delante, cubriendo la cabeza del príncipe saiyan de una espesa bola de pelo negro-_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡No consigo ver nada!_

_-Están luchando.-_respondió secamente.

_-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pregunto quién va ganando.-_El príncipe saiyan escupió repetidas veces para intentar apartar el mechón de pelo que se había colado en su boca mientras hablaba.

-Creo que están igualados…¡pero aún así tenemos que acudir en su ayuda!-Los tentáculos que lo aprisionaban volvieron a retorcerse, intensificando aún más el agarre. Tenía que pensar en una forma de liberarse…Pero ¿Cómo?

Otro tentáculo serpenteó delante de él, muy cerca de su cara y…¡Bingo! ¡Se le había ocurrido una fantástica idea!

Esperó hasta que el tentáculo volviera a pasar cerca de su cara y, haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, hundió sus dientes el brazo de la bestia.

Por la impresión del repentino mordisco, el monstruo aflojó el agarre del saiyan, y, aprovechándose del momento, consiguió escapar.

Cuando toco aquel curioso suelo con los pies, tomó impulso, y de un gigantesco salto se abalanzó hacía la cabeza de la bestia

Goku atacó a lo que le pareció que eran los ojos de la marioneta. Cuatro rendijas de color escarlata que centelleaban con odio, dispuestas dos a cada lado del "rostro" de aquel borrón desigual de color negro.

Esquivó con maestría los desorientados tentáculos de la bestia y estampó su brazo en uno de los ojos situado en el lado derecho.

La marioneta gruño de dolor, y comenzó a retorcerse para deshacerse de su indeseado polizón. Goku se aferró a una de las antenas que adornaban la frente del monstruo (antes no se había percatado que las tenía, ya que se camuflaban con el color oscuro de su cuerpo) y se impulsó hacía arriba. Al caer, sujetando la antena con ambas manos, clavó sus piernas en el otro ojo diestro de la bestia.

La bestia empezó a agitarse con más violencia, y Goku tuvo que hacer equilibrismo para no caerse.

_-¡Date prisa!-_ordenó rabioso Vegeta, que comenzaba a marearse con tantas vueltas.

El saiyan agarró cada una de las antenas de la bestia con una mano y las utilizó para colgarse frente al rostro de la bestia.

Los dos ojos restantes del monstruo clavaron sus sangrientas pupilas en el hombre.

_-¿Me buscabas?-_preguntó con burla.

Sin esperar una respuesta el saiyan escaló por la indefinida frente de la marioneta. Una vez arriba, cabalgó al monstruo como si se tratara de un caballo, valiéndose de sus antenas como riendas.

_-¡Cuidado!-_Se inclinó hacía delante, rozando la piel del monstruo.-_Eso ha estado cerca_.-Suspiró aliviado al ver como la bola de ki que se había desviado en su dirección pasaba rozando por el extenso lomo de la marioneta.

Tiró de las antenas hacía atrás con todas sus fuerzas. La bestia poco a poco comenzó a desestabilizarse y contra su voluntad fue empujado lentamente hacia atrás.

Vegeta comprobó satisfecho como los tentáculos que lo aprisionaban perdían bastante intensidad. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, logró liberarse por completo de su agarre.

Agarró dos de los tentáculos del monstruo, y, justo como había hecho Goku, los utilizó para impulsarse hacia atrás como si fuera un tirachinas. Soltó los tentáculos, y, al igual que una bala, fue impulsado hacia delante.

Por la fuerza del impulso, la mitad de su cuerpo se hundió en la barriga del monstruo. Desde lejos, parecía que la bestia en lugar de piel, estaba rodeada de una espesa capa de plastilina negra.

El pequeño Gohan avistó por el rabillo del ojo como los dos adultos machacaban al irritante secuaz de su homólogo, pero sabía que necesitarían algo más que eso para acabar con él.

Esquivó con cierta facilidad los puñetazos que su lado saiyan le había dirigido, y dando un pequeño salto, apoyó sus manos en la cabellera dorada del joven, haciendo momentáneamente el pino. Se dejó caer al suelo, quedando a la espalda de su enemigo y frente a la marioneta, aunque se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Acumuló energía en cada mano, formando dos esferas perfectas de resplandor celeste. Justo antes de lanzarlas, unió sus manos, y ambas esferas se fundieron en una única bola de ki.

Al separar las manos, la esfera salió disparada hacia su objetivo…

El peli-rubio sintió como la bola de ki paso cerca de su rostro, despeinando su cabello con el viento que desprendía. Se volteó hacía el niño.

_-Deberías mejorar tu puntería.-_Aconsejó con sorna, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa.

_-¿Tú crees?_

La sonrisa del joven se borró por completo de su rostro, y rápidamente se giró en la dirección que su otro yo señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

…Solo que el objetivo no era el peli-rubio, sino su fiel marioneta.

_-¡Sal de ahí, Goku!-_Gritó el príncipe saiyan al ver la bola de energía que se dirigía hacia ellos, soltándose del tentáculo al que estaba sujeto.

Ambos saiyans abandonaron el monstruo justo a tiempo de no ser desintegrados junto a él, debido a aquel inesperado ataque. Pero la explosión de viento que se creó los arrastró hacia delante, rebotando en el suelo al caer.

_-Auch_.-Se quejó el saiyan mientras se frotaba el lugar afectado por el dolor, cuando algo, que seguramente había sido arrastrado por el viento al igual que ellos, se estampó contra su cara. –_Pero si estos es…-_Afirmó sorprendido, observando el objeto que había recuperado de su rostro.

-_Maldito.-_Susurró con odio la mitad saiyan de Gohan.-_¿Sabes lo que cuesta crear un siervo como es debido?_

_-No sé, ¿mucho?_–Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

_-¡Demasiado!_

El joven intentó golpear a su enemigo en el rostro, pero como el niño no paraba de moverse le era imposible acertar en el blanco.

En uno de los ataques, el pequeño logró asestarle un puñetazo al pre-adolescente justo en la boca del estómago.

Desbordado por el dolor, el peli-rubio consiguió agarrar al niño por la mano, enrollando su cola alrededor de la pequeña muñeca. De un fuerte tirón, lo derribó al suelo, y para evitar que escapara, lo aprisionó posicionándose sobre él, aferrando sus muñecas con las manos.

_-Te tengo.-_Susurró con satisfacción.

_-No, yo te tengo a ti.-_El niño se permitió el lujo de esbozar una fugaz sonrisa antes de estamparle un doloroso rodillazo a su homólogo en el pecho, y, con ambas piernas, lo apartó de su cuerpo de una patada.

El joven saiyan se retorció en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. No lograba respirar bien…

Se cubrió la boca con la mano al sentir como un ataque de tos lo invadía, dificultándole aún más aquel sencillo trabajo como respirar. Cuando la apartó, vio von horror como la palma de su mano estaba cubierta de un espeso líquido de color rojo.

Apretó el puño con furia. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan insignificante como su homólogo pudiera tornarse tan poderoso de repente? ¡Si no era más que un simple humano!

Por primera vez desde que comenzó el combate, dudaba de conseguir su victoria.

No era justo…¡No era justo! ¡Él se merecía ganar mucho más que su homólogo!

Escuchó los diminutos pasos del niño acercándose a él y, cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que se encontraba a su lado, giró en el suelo para quedar boca-arriba y a si poder lanzarle una cuchilla creada a partir de energía pura.

El lado más humano de Gohan apartó la cuchilla de su camino con la mano, sin realizar ningún esfuerzo, provocando que se desviara hasta desaparecer tras rozar con algo…O mejor dicho, con alguien.

_-¡Eh! ¡Haber si tenéis más cuidado! ¡Si fuera una persona normal me podríais haber hecho mucho daño!_ –Se quejó Goku, acariciando la quemadura en forma de búmeran que adornaba su brazo derecho, cerca del hombro.

-_Si fueras una persona normal ya estarías muerto…Otra vez.-_Le corrigió Vegeta, ganándose en respuesta una burla de parte del saiyan.

_-Ríndete.-_habló de repente el niño, atrayendo toda la atención de los presente hacia él._-No puedes ganar, ya no. Te considero lo suficiente inteligente como para aceptar que has perdido esta partida. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es retirarte._

-_Deberías saber…-_El adolescente consiguió incorporarse a medias, acabando en una posición sentada.-_Que el juego no termina hasta que no has mostrado todas tus cartas._

El niño arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Definitivamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Vegeta últimamente.

_-¿Y tú no lo has hecho?_

El adolescente dibujo una escalofriante sonrisa.

_-Oh, amigo mío, un buen jugador siempre esconde un as bajo la manga._

Un remolino de luz dorada comenzó a danzar sobre su mano, adoptando la forma de una pelota brillante. Un fino humo del mismo color que el oro parecía brotar de ella.

Por acto reflejo, ambos saiyan se desplazaron delante del niño, preparados para interceptar el ataque por él si el joven se decidía a lanzarlo.

Para sorpresa de los morenos, el joven no les ataco. En lugar de eso, acercó su mano al pecho, y, en un visto y no visto, un rayo de luz atravesó su delicado cuerpo, desmoronándose sobre el suelo cual peso muerto.

_-¡Gohan!-_gritó Goku en estado de shock, saliendo en busca de su hijo.

Poco después, el pequeño Gohan se desplomó hacia delante. Por suerte, el príncipe saiyan logró atraparlo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

_-¡Gohan! ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?-_Acunó con suavidad al pre-adolescente entre sus brazos, intentando taponar el flujo de sangre que manaba de la herida con su mano.

_-Ya he dicho…-_Esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizó sobre sus labios, tornados de repente de un enfermizo color morado.-_Que si yo muero, él muere…_

El saiyan apartó la vista del joven y alzó el rostro. No se sorprendió al ver al pequeño niño entre los brazos de Vegeta. En el fondo, sabía que esto iba a pasar.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Maestro! ¿Qué le ocurre?-<em>Inquirió un histérico Shin, observando con horror como Gohan gritaba de puro dolor. El joven sujetaba su pecho con la mano, en un intento de apaciguar el terrible dolor que le embargaba.

El anciano dios entrelazó las manos a su espalda, y, sin musitar ni una palabra, observó como el adolescente se retorcía en la cama, deshaciéndose de las sábanas que lo cubría.

El antiguo kai frunció el ceño.

-Está muriendo.

_-¿Qué?-_Preguntaron ambos dioses simultáneamente, sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír.

_-Uno de ellos está muriendo._-El anciano se refería a una de las dos mitades, saiyan o humana, que unidas formaban al autentico Gohan.-_y arrastrará al otro consigo_.

-_Y Gohan desaparecerá.-_Añadió el joven dios en un susurro.

_-Eso significará la extinción de la raza humana…El apocalipsis._

Shin dirigió su mirada hacia Kibito. ¿Realmente esto estaba ocurriendo? ¿De verdad era el fin del mundo?

Menuda panda de dioses estaban hechos…Ni siquiera podían proteger a un simple planeta como la tierra…

Negó con la cabeza.

_-Eso no pasara. Goku no permitirá que Gohan muera.-_Sentenció, confiando plenamente en el saiyan. Al fin y al cabo, contaba con la ayuda de Vegeta.

-_Más les vale que no muera…Por su propio bien, claro.-_Apartó la vista del joven, contemplando a los hombres que descansaban a su lado plácidamente.-_Si Gohan perece cuando aún ellos se encuentran en su subconsciente…_

_-¿Se quedarán encerrados para siempre? –_Adivinó kibito.

_-En el mejor de los casos, sí._

_-¿Y en el peor?_

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Quién sabe? Igual desaparecen junto al niño._

Los dioses intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

* * *

><p><em>-Creo que hay una manera de salvarlos.<em>

El saiyan clavó su negra mirada en el príncipe saiyan. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que su hijo se desangrara entre sus brazos.

-_Sea lo que sea tenemos que hacerlo rápido. No les queda mucho tiempo.-_Bajó la vista hacia el joven de cabellera dorada. Aunque el niño había hecho cosas imperdonables, no podía evitar sentir como se le desgarraba el corazón al verlo en ese estado. No podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Aumentó la presión sobre la herida, de la cual seguía fluyendo una cascada de aquel líquido carmesí tan vital para la vida.

-_Tienen que unirse._ –Cargó al pequeño niño en brazos, que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.-_Por separado esa herida resulta mortal, pero si se fusionen en uno…Creo que entonces serán lo suficiente fuertes como para poder soportarlo.-_Dejó al pequeño suavemente en el suelo, junto a su homólogo.

_-E-eso jamás pasara…-_La voz del joven apenas resultaba audible.-_Ya he dicho que prefiero morir antes de unirme con él…_

-_L-lo siento…-_Susurró el pequeño con voz cansada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder pronunciar aquellas simples palabras.

Goku observó a su hijo en silencio, algo perturbado por el cadavérico aspecto que el niño había adoptado en cuestión de segundos. Debía conseguir que se fusionaran, cueste lo que cueste.

Intento apartar la espeluznante sensación que le provocaba sentir como la sangre de su hijo bañaba su mano, tiznándola de color rojo. La piel del adolecente comenzaba a adoptar un tacto gélido.

_-N-no sabía que tú también sufrías tanto por mi culpa…-Dibujó_ una sonrisa sarcástica.-_…S-soy un hipócrita…_

_-J-jamás pensé que serias tú el que se disculpara…_

_-Q-quiero morir en paz…-_Confesó el pequeño, notando como los párpados comenzaban a pesarle cada vez más.

El peli-rubio lo observó con un rostro impasible.

_-C-creo que lo mejor para todos será que desaparezcamos para siempre…_

El pequeño asintió forzosamente. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo estaba completamente de acuerdo con su homólogo.

_-¿Es que yo no tengo nada que decir en esto?-_Preguntó de repente Goku, con la cabeza ligeramente torcida hacia abajo. En esa posición, era imposible verle los ojos.-_¿Pensáis que no tengo nada que objetar?_

Vegeta se limitó a observar la escena en silencio. Esta no era su lucha. Era un conflicto que su viejo enemigo debía resolver por si mismo, afrontar de una vez por todas al enemigo más temible y letal al que jamás haya podido o podrá enfrentarse: Su familia.

_-¡No estoy para nada de acuerdo!-_Alzó el rostro, mostrando su furiosa mirada.-_¡Vuestro nacimiento ha sido una de las mejores cosas que le haya podido pasar a este mundo! ¡Uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida!-_Una lágrima de rabia se deslizó por su mejilla, aterrizando en la frente del joven de mirada cristalina.- _¡No permitiré que nadie me diga lo_ _contrario!_

Ambos niños ladearon la cabeza, viéndose reflejados en la mirada del otro.

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza. No debía permitir que este discurso le afectara…No debía permitir que hiciera mella en el…

…¿pero por qué sentía esa calidez en el pecho? Hasta hace un momento tenía frío…

_-¿L-lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad piensas eso?-El_ pequeño dirigió su vidriosa mirada al saiyan. Sus penetrantes ojos azabaches resaltaban sobre su pálido rostro, más blanco de lo normal.

_-Por supuesto que sí. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros…De Gohan. Por favor, no quiero perder a mi hijo…No ahora que he vuelto a recuperarlo.-_Suplicó con voz suave.

_-¿P-por qué…?_

Todas las miradas se centraron en el adolescente, incluso la de Vegeta, que permanecía ajeno a la situación.

_-¿Por qué no me odias?-_Preguntó con tono incrédulo.- _¿Cómo no puedes odiarme? ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho!_-intentó incorporarse, pero una oleada de toz le obligó a permanecer recostado.

Inspiró profundamente, como si le faltara el aire. A su lado, el pequeño Gohan comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

_-Yo te mate…-_Confesó sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Vegeta arrugó el ceño. Juraría haber visto un pequeño deje de arrepentimiento en su mirada. Por algún motivo que ni él mismo era capaz de explicar, se vio identificado con el joven.

_-El que me mato fue célula. Él y mi estupidez.-_Miró inquietamente como la parte superior del traje morado de su hijo se había teñido de negro, a medida de que la sangre no paraba de manar de la herida. Tenía que convencerlos para que se uniesen ahora que todavía estaban a tiempo. Era su única oportunidad.-_No quiero que te sientas culpable por algo que no has hecho. Por algo que no habrías podido evitar. No digas nada-_ordenó rápidamente al ver que el pequeño Gohan abría la boca para replicar.- _y aunque hubiera sido tu culpa-_Prosiguió-_ yo te seguiría queriendo. Eres mi hijo, y te juro que no hay nada en este o en otro mundo que puedas hacer para provocar que deje de sentirme orgulloso de ti. Y ahora, os pido que me dejéis recuperar a mi hijo._

El joven sintió como se le nublaba la vista y parpadeó para disipar la humedad de sus ojos. Al hacerlo, sintió como algo caliente le recorría la mejilla.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, rozando con los dedos algo húmedo.

Eran…¿Lágrimas?

¿Estaba llorando? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía…

Ya había olvidado que se siente cuando lloras…

….Le gustaba esa sensación…

-_Con esta lucha lo único que vais a conseguir es haceros daño el uno al otro…-_Susurró el saiyan, rezando en silencio para que los niños entraran en razón.-_Por favor, volved a ser el Gohan que yo conozco…Devolvedme a mí Gohan._

El lado humano de Gohan vio en silencio como las lágrimas de su homólogo se derramaban por el suelo, desapareciendo al entrar en contacto con la impenetrable oscuridad que recubría la infinita estancia. Le pareció que sus hermosos ojos jade ya no eran tan gélidos como antes.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que valía la pena seguir viviendo.

A pesar de que sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos, consiguió alargar el brazo, dejando la mano precariamente suspendida en el aire.

El pre-adolescente analizó el gesto que le otorgaba su homólogo, sin tener muy claro que debía hacer.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre que lo acunaba entre sus brazos. La imagen de Goku apareció fragmentad a través de las lágrimas.

Dibujó un a imperceptible sonrisa.

Esta era la elección acertada.

Unió su mano izquierda con la del pequeño, entrelazando cada uno de sus dedos.

-_Game over_.-Susurró en voz muy baja el rubio.

Cerraron los ojos simultáneamente.

Una neblina de color jade comenzó a rodear los cuerpos de los niños, tejiendo una fina capa de luz a su alrededor. Se formó un delicado capullo de cientos de colores distintos, resplandeciendo como un verdadero diamante.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué está pasando?<em>

El joven dios observaba maravillado como una resplandeciente luz dorada se adhería al cuerpo del semi-saiyan, envolviéndolo como a una momia.

_-¿Esto es bueno o malo?-_Inquirió Kibito, entre maravillado y horrorizado por el increíble espectáculo. Este era uno de los días más raros de su vida…y eso ya es decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un dios acostumbrado a milagros inimaginables.

El ancestral Kai ignoró las preguntas de sus recientes discípulos, y contempló con una sonrisa de satisfacción como la resplandeciente luz adquiría reflejos de color celeste.

La angustia del joven se había disipado por completo y ahora descansaba plácidamente sobre aquel mullido colchón. El haz de luz que emanaba de su cuerpo le otorgaba un aspecto omnipotente.

_-Al fin en paz ¿Eh?_

Asintió para si mismo, dándose la razón.

* * *

><p>El saiyan cerró los ojos con fuerza, desorientado por la repentina explosión de colores. Detrás de él, Vegeta se protegía el rostro con los brazos.<p>

Cuando el juego de luces se disipó, Goku recordó de golpe lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Buscó a su hijo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró recostado entre sus brazos. El pequeño tampoco se encontraba a su lado.

Al alzar el rostro, vio la difusa figura de un adolescente, flotando entre una llamarada de luces doradas y celeste. Los pies del joven descansaban varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

Entornó los ojos, asegurándose de que lo que veía no se trataba de un espejismo.

El joven le sonrió dulcemente, arrugando ligeramente los ojos. Luego, poso con cuidado los pies en el suelo. Al hacerlo, el aura que lo rodeaba estallo en un resplandeciente humo bicolor. Se acercó lentamente al hombre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos del joven eran amables, sinceros.

_-Hola, papa.-_Susurró con una voz cantarina.

-_Gohan-_Consiguió decir Goku con voz ahogada.

El adolescente se encogió ligeramente, algo avergonzado.

_-Siento todas las molestias que he causado_…-Antes de que terminara la frase, Goku ya lo había envuelto en un conmovedor abrazo.

El joven rompió lentamente el contacto, luego, apoyó las manos en los hombros de su padre y lo miró directamente a la cara. Casi eran de la misma altura.

_-Todo ha terminado, te lo prometo.-_Sus ojos azabache resplandecieron sobre la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia.-_No volverá a ocurrir_.-Negó con la cabeza. Su cabello, de un color rubio pálido, ondeó en el aire al son de su cabeza.

Sonrió abiertamente. Su dentadura blanquecina destacó entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-_No volveré a dudar de quien soy.-Añadió_, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde debía estar el corazón. La profunda herida que antes cruzaba la parte superior de su cuerpo había quedado en el olvido, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Goku sonrió en respuesta. Este si era su verdadero Gohan.

_-Gracias por todo papa. Gracias a ti también Vegeta.-_Se giró hacia vegeta, que asintió distraídamente con la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-_No hay porque darlas.-_Respondió Goku con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a su familia.

_-Ahora debéis iros.-_Dijo en un tono apresurado, percatándose de que unas pequeñísimas lucecitas blancas, parecidas a copos de nieve, rodeaban su mano, ascendiendo rápidamente a través de su brazo.-_Sino tendréis graves problemas._

_-¡Espera! Tengo algo que te pertenece._

El saiyan rebuscó en el interior de una pequeña fracción de la parte superior de su gi, que, por un verdadero milagro, había logrado sobrevivir a todos los variopintos ataques al que había sido expuesto. Sacó un pequeño objeto de tela, arrugado y doblado por la mitad.

Lo sacudió en el aire, para que el objeto recuperara su verdadera forma. Una esfera de color naranja brilló sobre él.

_-Lo encontré hace un rato…Bueno, en realidad el fue el que me encontró a mi.-_Confesó, recordando como se había estrellado contra su cara.

_-Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver.-_Admitió el joven, sorprendido.

El saiyan volvió a acomodar el objeto de tela y lo depositó sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

-_Perfecto._ –Rió suavemente, contagiando a su hijo con su risa.

_-Si…Perfecto.-_Rozó con los dedos su adorado gorro, testigo de tantos recuerdos de su infancia. La esfera de cuatro estrellas que se alzaba sobre él, embargaba sueños y esperanzas de antaño.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_Preguntó Goku, señalando como las pequeñas lucecitas se dispersaban sobre el torso de Gohan, apoderándose también del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

_-Nada. Ha llegado el momento._

_-¿El momento?_

_-Sí. Es tiempo de decir adiós._

Las luces escalaban por su cuello, llegando a la a la mitad de su rostro.

_-Di mejor hasta luego.-_Padre e hijo volvieron a abrazarse. Un abrazo de despedida.

-_Gracias Piccolo.-_Susurró en voz muy baja, cerca del oído de Goku.

Cuando se separaron, Goku miró confuso a su hijo.

No hubo tiempo para preguntas. El cuerpo de Gohan estaba ahora recubierto de miles de copos resplandecientes, tiritando como estrellas. Ya apenas se le reconocía bajo aquel manto de luces blancas.

Gohan ondeó su mano, en señal de despedida.

Los copos tiritaron por última vez, y el adolescente desapareció entre una explosión de cientos, miles, de estrellas resplandecientes, que flotaban por el aire como si estuvieran vivas.

Vegeta y Goku observaban asombrados el espectáculo cuando, de repente, los inundó una extraña oleada de cansancio.

_-Otra vez no…-_Susurró Goku antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EPÍLOGO.<em>**

**_Al fin termine este capítulo, no sé porque, pero por algún motivo se me ha hacho eterno, pensé que no lo iba a terminar nunca (Si ya sé que soy muy exagerada…)_**

**_Bueno, al menos ya el próximo capi es el último…¡Qué emoción! (Al menos para mí)_**

**_Gracias a todos que hayan leído este capítulo…Graciaaaas!_**

**_Ah, se me olvidaba; Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos! (Debería haberlo dicho al principio ¿No?)_**


	10. Epílogo

**_DRAGÓN BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA,PERO NO), A SI COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic de dragón ball z, ya que creo que debió pasar algo más cuando el anciano kai despertaba los poderes de gohan, y bueno este es el resultado._**

**_espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

><p>EPÍLOGO<p>

_-¿Estáis bien?_

-_No sé...¿Es normal que el mundo de vueltas?-_Goku se incorporó pesadamente del pequeño e incómodo colchón, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo aullaba en protesta por realizar el movimiento. Se apartó un mechón de su rebelde cabello que le caía molestamente sobre los ojos.

Shin esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

_-Sí, es normal que gire-_Agarró al saiyan del brazo, echándole una mano para que se sentara en el borde de la cama. A su lado, Vegeta negaba con un gruñido la ayuda que le ofrecía Kibito._-Lo raro es que tú sientas como lo hace._

_-No tenéis porque preocuparos. Es lógico que os sintáis algo mareados después de la transfusión de alma.-_Comentó distraídamente el anciano Kai, sentado en el borde de la cama grande con bordados dorados y plateados que precedía el centro de la habitación. Soltó una risotada mientras pasaba la página de la revista que estaba ojeando.

El príncipe saiyan miró con desagrado al anciano, negando pesadamente con la cabeza. Se levantó por completo de la improvisada cama y estiró los brazos y las piernas para desentumecer el cuerpo.

-_Ya podríais haber escogido otro colchón.-_Se quejó mientras se masajeaba la espalda con las manos y estiraba el tronco hacia delante._-Creo que me he clavado hasta el último muelle de esa maldita cama._

_-¿Qué esperabas? esto no es un hotel de lujo, señor híper delicado.-_Respondió el dios de piel rosada con burla.

Vegeta lo fulmino con la mirada.

_-¿Transfusión de alama?-_Repitió el saiyan confundido, ignorando la feroz pelea verbal que se llevaba a cabo tras su espalda.

_-Significa que vuestras almas han sido traspasadas del subconsciente de Gohan de regreso a vuestros cuerpos_-Explicó el joven dios con amabilidad.-_Es un proceso que ocurre de forma automática, inconscientemente, ya que justo en el momento en el que el equilibrio de Gohan ha vuelto a la normalidad vuestros espíritus han sido expulsados de su mente_-El saiyan volvió a apartarse el cabello de la cara, totalmente revuelto por haber estado acostado en una mala posición.- _Y viendo que estáis de vuelta, supongo que habréis terminado la misión con éxito. _

Goku asintió lentamente con la cabeza, algo desorientado por el rápido discurso del joven con cresta.

_-Normalmente transmitir el alma de un ser vivo a otro es una tarea realmente costosa y peligrosa. Pero como Vegeta y tú ya estabais muerte, ha sido relativamente fácil separar el espíritu del cuerpo._

_-Ah…Vale….-_Aceptó ligeramente dudoso el saiyan, recordando cuando el ancestral Kai le obligó a adentrarse en el interior de un extraño símbolo que había dibujado en el suelo con tiza blanca y como, poco después, se encontraba en la mente de su hijo junto a Vegeta._- Creo que lo entiendo._

_-Bueno, ya hemos descansado bastante ¿No os parece?_-El anciano se levantó de un salto de la mullida cama.-_ Venga, que cuanto antes acabe de despertar los poderes del chico antes podre ir dormir un rato…Digo a hacer mis tareas, claro. Ser el dios más poderoso del universo es muy agotador.-_Añadió en tono dramático, limpiándose un sudor imaginario de la frente.

_-Eso no te lo crees ni tú…-_Susurraron a la vez Kibito y Vegeta, dejando de discutir.

Se produjo un largo silencio en la habitación.

_-¡GOHAN!-_Gritaron tanto Goku como Shin de repente. El saiyan se dirigió embalado a la cama en la que descansaba su hijo, apartando al anciano dios de su camino de un empujón.

_-¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!-_Vociferó furioso el viejo Kai desde el suelo, gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos.

_-¿Gohan?-_El saiyan se inclino ligeramente sobre el borde de la cama y rozó con delicadeza el moflete izquierdo de su hijo con los dedos.-Gohan, ¿Me escuchas?

El adolescente gimió suavemente y se volteó en la cama, dando la espalda a Goku. Emitió algunos murmullos incomprensibles mientras, inconscientemente, se cubría con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

Shin y Goku intercambiaron una mirada curiosa.

_-Gohan…-_Volvió a llamar Goku en voz baja, pero que no llegaba a ser un susurro.-_¿Estás bien?_

El semi-saiyan pronunció algo parecido a un quejido mezclado con un gruñido molesto, y se acurrucó en una bola, imitando la posición de un gatito. El edredón color nieve se retorció alrededor de su cuerpo, marcando su figura de forma difusa y arrugada.

_-¿Qué le pasa?-_Pregunto el aparentemente joven dios con el ceño fruncido.-_¿Por qué no se ha despertado junto a vegeta y Goku? _

_-Usted dijo que ya estaba curado.-_Puntualizó Kibito, acercándose también a l cama. Desde una esquina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Vegeta observo la escena por el rabillo del ojo.

_-Y lo está-_Respondió el anciano terminando de incorporarse, después, se frotó la rabadilla con gesto adolorido.-_Si estos dos han despertado significa que ambas partes del joven, saiyan y humana, se han fusionado para formar un único ser, han vuelto a mantener el extraño equilibrio en el que coexistían. Eso debe de haber acabado con todos los problemas, el chico está perfectamente._

-_Hijo-_Goku zarandeó al joven por el hombro, intentando despertarlo._-Venga, arriba._

El híbrido no hizo ademán de contestar, y el peli-negro posó sus manos en la cadera, algo exasperado.

_-Aparta, ya lo hago yo-_Intervino Vegeta, retirando a su compañero a la fuerza y posicionándose en su lugar.-_Venga niño, que ya es hora de despertarse.-_Ordenó mientras lo zarandeaba vigorosamente…Quizás con demasiado esmero.

_-Mmm…-_Musitó el adolescente con tono molesto, apartando el brazo del príncipe saiyan de un manotazo, pero sin llegar a girarse.-_Cinco minutos más, mamá…_

_-¿Mama?-_Repitió confuso. Luego esa confusión se convirtió en asombro y, poco después, se transformo en ira ¡Primero le comparaba con el idiota de Goku y ahora con su mujer!...¡Con una mujer! ¡A él!-_¡Te voy a enseñar yo quien es tu madre!_

Por el alarido, el joven al fin reaccionó y, muy lentamente, casi con parsimonia, se enderezó sobre la cama y se desperezó con gesto soñoliento.

Ninguno de ellos le prestó ni una pizca atención, ya que todos estaban pendientes de Vegeta, que había intento abalanzarse sobre la cama, pero Goku y Kibito lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia atrás, liberándolo en una esquina de la habitación.

_-Vegeta, contrólate.-_Regañó el saiyan, al tiempo que el de menor estatura soltaba un bufido y se giraba para darle la espalda.

-_Por dios, pareces un crio malcriado. No sé cómo has podido encontrar una mujer que te aguante…Pensándolo bien, me resulta incomprensible que os hayáis podido casar_.-Añadió el ancestral Kai, alternando su mirada entre ambos saiyans.-_Un verdadero misterio._

Sobre la inmaculada cama, Gohan se talló el ojo con el puño y bostezó suavemente. Contemplo algo desorientado a las personas que se apiñaban alrededor de una esquinita de la estancia. Luego frunció el ceño ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-_Dicen que los milagros existen…_

Vegeta dirigió una mirada molesta a Shin, que rompió el contacto visual disimuladamente.

_-Va a ser verdad eso de que el amor es ciego.-_Comentó el anciano, hurgándose el interior de la oreja con el dedo meñique.-_Claro, que también dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso._

El joven semi-saiyan escudriñó su alrededor, intentando recordar que es lo que había pasado. Apartó las pesadas mantas que lo cubrían hasta algo más de el pecho y se levantó silenciosamente de la cama.

Vegeta se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar alguna barbaridad y decidió ignorar al dios.

_-Tú silencio lo habla por ti._

El príncipe saiyan apretó furiosamente los dientes y fulminó con la mirada al anciano. Vale, se la iba a ganar pero bien.

_-¿Os habéis percatado de que nuestra ropa están en perfectas condiciones?-_Dijo de repente el saiyan, cambiando drásticamente de tema de forma intencionada para evitar que se produjera una masacre.-_Es increíble, nuestras heridas también han desaparecido.-_Añadió en tono maravillado, percatándose de que la quemadura en forma de búmeran que lucía en el hombro se había volatilizado como por arte de magia.

Gohan observo la charla de los adultos algo indeciso, considerando la idea de interrumpir la conversación o no.

_-Sí, bueno, es que vuestros cuerpos no recibieron daño alguno-_Explicó Shin, al ver que su maestro estaba demasiado ocupado batiendo una pelea de miradas con Vegeta.-_Vuestros espíritus fueron los que resultaron heridos._

_-Y como conseguisteis salir con éxito de la mente del chico vuestras almas no han dejado secuela.-_Continuó el gigantesco dios, con tono serio.-_Habéis tenido mucha suerte. Si hubierais perecido o, si bien el chico hubiese muerto os aseguro que vuestros espíritus habrían desaparecido junto a él. En otras palabras, os extinguirías de forma permanente._

El adolescente pestañeó confundido. ¿Chico? ¿Acaso se refería a él?...Espera, ¿Ha dicho algo de entrar en su mente?

_-Eh…Perdonad, pero…¿De qué estáis hablando?_

_-Gohan, espera un momento, que estoy hablando de algo importante…-_Contestó distraídamente, haciendo gestos con la mano para que se marchase.

Gohan observo a su padre durante unos instantes y, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió de regreso a la cama, donde se sentó de un pequeño salto, botando varias veces sobre el elástico colchón hasta estabilizarse por completo. Mientras esperaba, balanceó infantilmente las piernas que colgaban sobre el borde de la cama.

_-¿Y qué ha pasado con las dos mitades de Gohan? ¿Han desaparecido?-_Cuestionó el saiyan, teniendo la vaga sensación de que se le olvidaba algo…

_-No. Se han unido…Supongo que ahora descansan en armonía en algún rincón del alma de Gohan. Recuerda esto; tu hijo es y será un híbrido, ambas mitades siempre estarán presentes en él-_Lo consideró un instante, negando suavemente con la cabeza.-_Pero ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso, mientras el chico se acepte tal y como es todo irá bien…Ah, hola Gohan.-_Saludó con la mano, al ver que el adolescente estaba sentado a espaldas de Goku.

-_Hola Shin.-_Devolvió alegremente el saludo, escudriñando curiosamente la pulida habitación.

_-…¡Gohan, estás despierto!-_Gritó emocionado el dios, provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en el chico.

Los tres dioses salieron corriendo al encuentro del joven y, detrás de ellos, caminando sin mucho interés, les seguía Vegeta lentamente.

Goku observo en silencio como su hijo era atosigado a preguntas por parte de los habitantes de aquel pequeño planeta sagrado y como su ansiedad crecía por momentos al no poder atender a todos a la vez.

Rió suavemente y luego sonrió con cariño. Se acercó lentamente a la diminuta congregación de personas. A su paso, los dioses y, curiosamente también Vegeta, se alejaron de su paso deliberadamente, dejando una camino libre directamente a la cama.

El adolescente se levantó súbitamente al encontrarse la imponente figura de su padre frente a él, observándole desde arriba. Al incorporarse, sus rostros casi quedaron al mismo compás.

-_Eh…Papa ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que el ancestral Kai intentaba despertar mis poderes y luego...Nada._

_-¿No recuerdas lo que ha pasado?_

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

_-Creo que recuerdo algo…Pero no lo tengo claro, son pequeños fragmentos difusos, como si fueran…Fueran…_

_-¿Un sueño?_

_-Un sueño.-_Afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza_.-¿Me he dormido? No recuerdo haberlo hecho._

-_Algo así.-_Sonrió con cierta nostalgia, provocando que Gohan frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué es eso tan increíble que ha ocurrido _ -_pero que nadie parece tener ninguna intención de contarlo- en su ausencia?

Se disponía a preguntar cuando, de forma inesperada, su padre lo estrecho en un silencioso abrazo. Algo cohibido, le devolvió el gesto. Ninguno de los dos musito palabra alguna. Dejaron que el silencio hablara por ellos.

Gohan pestañeó lentamente; por algún motivo que no lograba entender, aquel abrazo le resultó extremadamente familiar, como si fuera un _déjà vu_. Pero al mismo tiempo le parecía lejano, como si hubiera ocurrido en otro mundo, en otra vida…

El saiyan rompió lentamente el contacto, y escudriñó con mirada crítica a su hijo. Su rostro había recuperado su color natural, y parecía que la fiebre ya no era ningún problema. Su respiración recobro el mismo ritmo que antes, extinguiendo todos los problemas respiratorios que lo había atormentado escasos minutos antes.

Su hijo arrugó el rostro al percatarse del persistente chequeó y encogió los hombros a modo de pregunta silenciosa.

Goku sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su brillante dentadura al completo.

_-Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos-_Agarro al joven por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el gigantesco ventanal, tras el cual se extendía el exuberante paisaje de aquel sagrado planeta. Luego, de un pequeño empujoncito por la espalda, tiró a su hijo por la ventana, que descendió lentamente hasta posarse delicadamente en el suelo. Alzó el rostro hacia la ventana, arqueando las cejas.-_Oiga, ¿A que espera?_ –Pregunto dirigiéndose al ancestral Kai.-_¿No quería seguir con el ritual para despertar los poderes de Gohan?_

_-Ah, sí, claro…-_Se dirigió a la puerta, con la intención de salir del palacio para reunirse con él.

_-Conozco un modo más rápido.-Dijo_ Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sujeto al pequeño y esquelético anciano por la cabeza, alzándolo del suelo.

_-¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?! ¡SUÉLTAME!_

-_Como quieras.-_ Lanzó al dios a través de la habitación, saliendo volando por la ventana. Gohan se apresuró a echarse a un lado para esquivar al pobre anciano, que se estrelló de cabeza con el suelo.

_-¿S-se encuentra bien?_

_-Auch…_

El joven se acercó para ayudar al pobre hombre caído en batalla.

_-Vegeta.-_Regaño Goku, volteando hacía el peli-negro.

_-¿Qué?_

-_Déjalo…-_Se dio por vencido suspirando de forma exasperada.

-_Pero si sabe volar…-_Recordó Shin avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza. Detrás de él, Kibito se asomó por la ventana, dirigiendo una mirada de lastima a su maestro.

En la habitación, se aprecio los insultos y las palabras más que poco cordiales del ancestral Kai, todas y cada una de ellas dirigidas a Vegeta, que esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Por si el anciano lo había olvidado, el había hecho el firme juramento de vengarse…Y lo había cumplido.

_-¿Eh?...¡¿Qué demonios es eso que tengo en la manga?!_-Al levantar el brazo para cruzarlo sobre el pecho, se percató de que una sustancia pegajosa y verdosa se adquiría a la tela de su uniforme, en el antebrazo, cerca de la muñeca (1). Desde el patio, se escuchó la risita burlona del anciano dios.

-_Maestro, id vosotros primero. Ahora nos reuniremos con usted_.-Informó el joven dios dejándose ver por la ventana.

El viejo Kai asintió con la cabeza.

_-Venga chico, manos a la obra.-_Apresuró con cierta urgencia, elevando los pies del suelo y comenzando a volar en dirección del claro donde, anteriormente, había comenzado el ritual.

_-Pero…-_Gohan titubeó por un momento si debía seguir al dios o no. Finalmente, le dirigió un último vistazo al palacio y, suspirando, salió volando en persecución del dios.

-_Por cierto chico-_Dijo el anciano tras un buen rato de trayecto en silencio.-_¿Cómo te sientes?_

El adolescente pestañeo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Después, se llevó un dedo al mentón, considerándolo durante unos instantes.

_-La verdad…Me encuentro mejor que nunca-_Respondió con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura, cerrando los ojos. Abrió los párpados lentamente.-_Jamás he estado mejor en mi vida_.-Admitió, cayendo en la cuenta de que realmente se sentía increíble, se sentía…Completo.

El mayor afirmó en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza, su rostro permanecía severo, pero Gohan logró avistar como sus ojos se ablandaban, titilando con satisfacción…Y admiración.

* * *

><p>-<em>Debes irte-<em>Informó el gigantesco dios con voz glacial, observando fijamente al príncipe saiyan.-_El rey yenma clama tu presencia lo antes posible._

-_Creo que quiere discutir contigo un tema muy importante.-_Añadió Shin con voz suave.

Goku posó una mano de apoyo en el hombro de su compañero. Vegeta dio un paso al frente, deshaciendo el contacto.

_-Suerte_.

El príncipe saiyan soltó un bufido sarcástico.

_-Hablas como si la necesitara._

Ambos saiyans intercambiaron una última sonrisa, antes de que Vegeta saliera por la ventana.

_-Yo te enseñare el camino.-_Se ofreció Kibito.

Shin y Goku observaron en silencio como sus compañeros volaban en la dirección contraría de Gohan y el ancestral Kai, alejándose a gran velocidad. Cuando sus figuras, siendo poco más que dos puntos negros en el horizonte, desaparecieron por completo, el peli-blanco se giró hacia el de mayor altura.

_-Será mejor que volvamos. Tu hijo se preguntara porque nos demoramos tanto._

_-Claro…Shin._

_-¿Sí?-_Preguntó volteándose hacía él, ya que le había dado la espalda.

_-Gracias._

_-No me lo agradezcas todavía…No hasta que no acabemos con ese monstruo de Majin Boo._

Juntos se marcharon volando por la ventana. Durante el camino, Goku disfrutó de la mágica sensación de que su cuerpo se alzara del suelo, desafiando a la gravedad y desplazándose a gran velocidad por el cielo, venciendo el viento a su paso. Ahora entendió cuanto había añorado el poder volar.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, Kibito ya se encontraba allí, descansando con la espalda apoyada sobre el grueso tronco de un viejo árbol. El viento removió las pobladas hojas de tonalidades verdes y marrones, zarandeando la sombra que bañaba al dios.<p>

-_Hola.-_Saludó el joven de piel violeta a su amigo, que contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ambos amigos se enfrascaron en una animada conversación.

Goku contemplo con una sonrisa divertida como su hijo estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre aquel césped color esmeralda, ya algo exasperado, frente al sabio dios, que continuaba con el ritual para despertar sus verdaderos poderes, la energía que poseía en su interior.

Sin embargo, el anciano no había escarmentado, y continuaba distrayéndose (aunque según él estaba totalmente centrado) con otra revista, que no tenía ni idea de donde la había sacado.

Habrá usado sus poderes…O ¿Quién sabe? Igual tiene un almacén repleto de revistas, En fin…El saiyan no le dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió a acomodarse bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol, posando las manos tras su cabeza.

Abrió un ojo al sentir como algo revoloteaba cerca de su oído. La pequeña mariposa, de un resplandeciente color plateado, pasó aleteando suavemente frente su rostro y, tras juguetear en el aire, haciendo elegantes piruetas, salto de flor en flor, hasta posarse sobre una flor que destacaba notablemente del resto, quizás por el cegador amarillo intenso que lucía. Sobre la cual, alrededor del tallo, se enroscaba en espiral otra flor algo más pequeña, del mismo color que el cielo.

Los pétalos de las dos flores, sobrepuestas una sobre la otra, entremezclaban sus colores formando uno distinto al recaer un rayo de sol sobre ellas. Si prestabas atención, notarias que, azul y amarillo se unían, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, para formar un hermoso color jade. Curiosamente, Goku pensó que formaban exactamente el mismo color que los ojos de Gohan cuando ascendía a super saiyan.

* * *

><p><em>(1) <em>_En uno de los capítulos anteriores, cuando Vegeta acababa de adentrarse en el subconsciente de Goha, el anciano Kai uso su manga de pañuelo, dejándole un pequeño regalito. ¿Lo recordáis?_

**Bueno, pues al fin he terminado la historia, la verdad es que he tardado mucho más de lo que esperaba pero…¡Se acabó!**

**Ya se que la historia no es ninguna maravilla, y no estoy realmente orgullosa de haberla escrito…¡Pero si que me enorgullece haberla terminado!**

**Algún día, espero escribir algo que realmente valga la pena…Pero por ahora me conformo con poder decir: Yo he terminado una historia al completo. (No muy larga pero completa al fin y al cabo)**

**Sobre todo gracias (Y lo digo de verdad) a cada persona que le ha dado una oportunidad a esta caprichosa idea, y me ha incitado a continuarla. Sin vosotros, creo que no la habría terminado.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Para aclarar, después de esta historia todo ocurrirá al igual que la serie, no me he planteado cambiar esa parte.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
